Obligada a improvisar
by Caskett23A
Summary: -Richard, Richard Castle. Contestó, dando un paso a adelante. /–O ¿ya se te ha olvidado? Si quieres te lo recuerdo. Tú y yo, desnudos en la cama... / -Sí, nos acostamos, ¿y qué? ¡Ni qué fuese la primera vez que dos desconocidos terminan en la cama! –exclamé./ El error más grande de mi vida. / –Tengo un retraso –confesé.. –Hace diez días que me tenía que haber bajado la regla.
1. Chapter 1

**_capítulo 1_**

_-En los años 70 ocurrieron muchas cosas, algunas terribles y otras esperanzadoras. Entre las primeras, nací yo._ –Sonreí al escuchar las risas de los jóvenes que ocupaban las sillas de aquel Salón de actos de la universidad. Nada como un chiste para captar la atención del público. Llevaba dos semanas recorriendo algunos centros de estudios del país, dando conferencias en las distintas universidades que habían contactado con mi publicista. -_Qué se le va a hacer, ya estoy aquí y llevo ya un rato, demasiado tarde para plantearse si fue un error histórico o un traspiés de la genética. Pero que nadie se preocupe, mala hierba nunca huele._-Rieron.

_-Entre las segundas, el psicólogo norteamericano Paul Ekman analizó las seis emociones básicas o biológicamente universales del ser humano: miedo, tristeza, ira, asco, sorpresa y alegría. Son los seis estados de ánimo que nos identifican como especie. Los seis ingredientes fundamentales en cualquier relación o emoción más elaborada, como el amor o como el odio. Las seis razones para la paz, las seis excusas para la guerra. Los seis grados de unión entre cualquier raza, sexo o condición._-Suspiré, mirando al frente. Los nervios previos antes de salir al escenario, se estaban evaporando. Me sentía más confiada que minutos antes. Mis manos habían dejado de sudar y el tic nervioso de mi pierna había parado.

_-Sentir miedo. Nada ha sido más útil que sentir miedo para llegar hasta aquí. El miedo nos ha protegido, nos ha advertido, nos ha hecho huir del peligro y nos ha permitido sobrevivir. Pero también nos ha hecho valientes, nos ha puesto ante retos, nos ha forzado a mejorar, nos ha hecho construir herramientas, cobertizos y atajos. Nos ha unido a los que sentían el mismo miedo. Nos ha hecho vulnerables ante las adversidades, ante la incertidumbre, ante el futuro y ante los que supieron jugar con él. Porque mientras el peligro y el riesgo son criterios objetivos, el miedo acaba siendo siempre una elección. La que toma nuestra amígdala mucho antes de que podamos opinar._-Miré, dándome cuenta que todos los ojos estaban puesto sobre mi persona. Agaché la mirada y seguí leyendo.

_Sentir tristeza. La tristeza es el abandono de la intención._ –Continué con mi discurso, clavando mis ojos justo en el joven que había delante de mí. En la tercera fila. - _De vivir, de querer o de quererse, de quedar o de quedarse, de proyectar o de seguir discutiendo. Por eso duele más cuanto más se acerca, y le ocurre un poco como a la oscuridad, cuanto más grande es, menos se ve. Lo más peligroso de la tristeza no es que visite nuestras ganas. Lo más peligroso es que se quede a vivir. Que se instale allí donde se deja de estar. Interpretarlo todo en clave de fado, arrojarse a un pozo sin fondo que todo lo consume porque ya en nada se cree._

_Sentir ira. Rabia, furia e indignación son de las pocas que consumen más energía de la que nos proporcionan. Es un déficit emocional difícil de mantener en el tiempo, ya que no admite ni préstamo ni endeudamiento. Por eso, indignarse es un estado emocional transitorio. Un calentón. Y eso lo saben muy bien los que lo tienen que saber. Al final, si aún no se nos ha pasado, ya se nos pasará. Y por eso nos pasa todo lo que nos pasa. _-En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a alguien que hizo que me despistara del discurso. Haciéndome sentir el mismo sentimiento que estaba describiendo. Ira. Sorprendiéndome. Confundiéndome. Volví a posar mis ojos sobre alguno de los aquellos jóvenes e intenté olvidar la presencia de dicha persona.

_-Sentir repugnancia. El asco es sólo el estreno de un hábito mal ignorado. A fuerza de repetirse, la repugnancia deja de provocar y se volverá costumbre. Una costumbre que algún día se convertirá en tradición. Y de ahí a patrimonio cultural de la humanidad, hay un paso. Si te ocurrió con las moscas sobre la boca del niño en Etiopía, por qué no te va a ocurrir algún día con la corrupción, que al fin y al cabo ya te la sirven nacionalizada y desparasitada._

_Sentir sorpresa. De vez en cuando, algo o alguien te pilla con el pie cambiado, _-crucé mi mirada con aquel intruso, dejándola suspendida varios segundos. _- te rompe el guion y te obliga a improvisar. Espero que te haya pasado. Porque normalmente ése será un momento clave en tu vida. Aquél que no supiste prever, ni planificar. Simplemente, te ocurrió. Y tú te dejaste llevar, básicamente porque no tuviste más remedio. Allí es donde residen los grandes cambios. Y también las grandes oportunidades. Aunque no te guste, la historia de tu vida está tejida con el grueso de unas cuantas sorpresas y casualidades. Y tu desgracia, también._

_Sentir alegría. La alegría es la manecilla de los segundos en el reloj de los momentos felices. Esos momentos que algún día recordarás pese a que tú nunca decidiste recordarlos. Porque aún no has entendido que son ellos los que te eligen, y no al revés._

_Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera para sentir, sentir, sentir, sentir, sentir y sentir. Porque si algo bueno tiene todo lo malo es que nos obliga a ello. Porque si algo malo tiene todo lo bueno es que algún día nos sentiremos acostumbrados._

_Pero también es un gran día para hacer sentir._

_Porque comunicarse, amarse, e incluso vivir es hacer sentir._

_Y morirse, con respiración o sin ella, es dejar de hacerlo. _–Lo único que se escuchaba después de mi última frase eran los aplausos por parte de todos los que habían ido a escuchar mi discurso. Sonreí, notando cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Nunca me acostumbraría a esto a pesar de los años que llevaba en ello.

Agradecí sus aplausos con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Escuché la voz del director que daba paso a la siguiente sección: las preguntas. Me invitó a sentarme en el centro del escenario, dónde una silla y una mesa habían sido colocadas para la ocasión.

No podía evitar sentirme más nerviosa de lo normal. Sabía que la presencia de aquella persona, ajena totalmente a la universidad, iba a marcar la diferencia con las demás charlas que había realizado.

Las preguntas siempre iban relacionadas con mi trabajo o sobre el tema de mi discurso. Pero algo me decía que hoy no me iba a resultar tan fácil. Lo supe nada más ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él. No lo conocía mucho, tan solo de un día y no había ido muy bien.

Fui respondiendo una a una a todas las dudas y preguntas. De vez en cuando buscaba al responsable de mi inquietud, encontrándolo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

La hora acordada, estaba llegando a su fin y yo empezaba a respirar tranquila. A lo mejor, solo había acudido para ponerme nerviosa y hacer que mi concentración no estuviera cien por cien dónde debía de estar.

-Usted –señaló el coordinador del evento. Seguí con mi mirada su brazo y descubriendo a quién daba paso. Los nervios y la perturbación volvieron a florecer en mi interior. Intenté mostrarme segura y que no se notase lo que provocaba en mí. Me acomodé en mi asiento y esperé. -¿Su nombre? –inquirió, como había hecho con todos los demás que habían levantado el brazo para preguntar.

-Richard, Richard Castle. –Contestó, dando un paso a adelante. –Señorita Beckett, antes ha hablado sobre sentir sorpresa, sobre lo que algo o alguien provocan en nuestra vida cuando no está planeado. –Asentí, entrecerrando los ojos, adivinando a dónde quería ir a parar y rezando por estar equivocada. –Por lo que ha dicho, debo pensar que la sorpresa, lo que no supiste prever, es bueno, ¿no? Usted ha dicho que estos momentos o esas personas son clave en nuestra vida. ¿Por qué cree, señorita Beckett, -remarcó su apellido –que muchas personas huye o intenta evitar todo aquello que se le escape de las manos, todo lo que no puede manejar?

Entrelacé mis manos por debajo de la mesa, notando el sudor de nuevo en ellas. Había dado en el clavo. –Bueno, supongo que hay personas que necesitan tener todo controlado.

-Pero –replicó- perdería parte esencial de la vida, de lo que es vivir, ¿no? La sorpresa es una de las seis emociones básicas, no lo digo yo, lo ha dicho usted. –Se cruzó de brazos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Puede ser, -respondí, intentando controlar mis nervios. Se me estaba yendo de las manos. Fui a continuar pero mi interrumpió.

-¿Usted, qué tipo de personas es? ¿De las que huye de todo aquello que no puede controlar o la que prefiere la sorpresa? –Noté cómo reprimía una sonrisa. Y odié haberme cruzado con él. –Es fácil –siguió ante mi silencio –¿practica con el ejemplo o no? –Ahora sí, sonrió de medio lado.

-Supongo que del tipo de ambas –respondí, alzando la barbilla. Mostrándole que no me iba a dejar intimidar. –A veces, me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control; hay situaciones que tienen que ser así para que no te lleven al fracaso, pero, de vez en cuando, no está mal alguna que otra sorpresa. –Sonreí.

-Y –todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros – últimamente, en estos días, ¿ha sido sorprendida y le ha agradado o ha huido para mantener el control?

Apreté la mandíbula pero luego me relajé y sonreí. Yo también podía jugar a esto. –Pues la verdad, que profesionalmente he tenido sorpresas agradables y me he dejado sorprender pero, si usted se refiere a lo personal –asintió –hui de la única "sorpresa", de lo único que no había planificado, era una de esas situaciones que merecen control para que no te lleven al fracaso. –Reprimí una sonrisa ganadora al ver su reacción ante mi contestación. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cediendo el turno a otra persona.

Contesté a dos o tres preguntas más, referidas a cómo había llegado a triunfar en mi profesión y el director dio la conferencia por terminada.

XXX

Un rato más tarde estaba saliendo de la Universidad. Al final, había sido una buena tarde. Me despedí de mi publicista y caminé buscando mi coche.

-Kate –escuché su voz a mis espaldas y me tensé. No, aún esa tarde no había acabado para darla por buena, o quizás, ya ni siquiera podría etiquetarla así. –Kate –repitió, y yo me giré despacio con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Y ahora, ¿qué quieres? –pregunté, secamente.

-Todo lo que me has dicho ahí dentro –señaló el edificio que estaba detrás de él -¿era verdad? –su voz sonaba con un deje de decepción y de algo que no supe descifrar.

Suspiré, meditando mi respuesta.

-Vale, que para ti –siguió –no fue nada pero tanto como fracaso… ¿Eso es lo que significó realmente para ti? –Yo no dije nada, dejándolo continuar. –Nos acostamos, sí, y eso no quiere decir nada más. No nos prometimos nada. Pero, tanto así como, fracaso. ¿Así lo ves?

Suspiré para controlar mis emociones y lo miré seria. –Sí –respondí sin más.

Su rostro se contrajo pero no dijo nada durante unos minutos, o fueron segundos. No sé bien.

-Está bien –dejó caer sus brazos, chocando sus manos con sus pantalones. –Al menos, puedo preguntar por qué, ¿por qué tanto rechazo por tu parte desde que me conociste?

* * *

**Tengo mis dudas con este fic pero bueno… aquí está el primer capítulo, o más bien, prologo. **

**No se sabe muy bien cuáles son sus profesiones, no es igual que en la serie en nada respecto a eso. Ni evidentemente en la manera en la que se conocieron. Tampoco en muchas otras cosas que se irá viendo.**

**PD: lo que está escrito en cursiva, no me pertenece. Es un artículo de Risto Mejide. Me encanta sus artículos (se pueden leer online en El periódico). El título de este es: Sentir, sentir, sentir, sentir, sentir y sentir. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

–_Al menos, puedo preguntar por qué, ¿por qué tanto rechazo por tu parte desde que me conociste?_

Me crucé de brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Pensando las palabras adecuadas. Mordiéndome el labio, asegurándome de mantener el control.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió exasperado.

-No me caes bien –Solté como si no fuese algo obvio.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó, dando varios pasos sin sentido alguno. Se giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a encararme. –Dime algo que no sepa. –Suspiré sin apartar mis ojos de los de él. –¿Vas a hablar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –contesté, alzando la voz. –Sí, nos acostamos, ¿y qué? ¡Ni qué fuese la primera vez que dos desconocidos terminan en la cama! –exclamé, perdiendo el control de lo que decía. –No por eso tienes que venir aquí. Ya te dejé todo claro después de aquel error.

-¿Error? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. –No decías lo mismo cuando me pedías más y más –dijo en tono burlesco. –o ¿ya se te ha olvidado? Si quieres te lo recuerdo. Tú y yo, desnudos en la cama. Tú con los labios entreabierto, jadeando…

Apreté los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en la palma. Ladeé la cabeza. -¡Basta! –Grité con rabia para que se callara. –¡Eres un estúpido, un arrogante! ¡Eres un gilipollas!

Rio, cruzándose de brazos. Escuchando mis insultos sin borrar esa sonrisa fanfarrona de su cara.

-¡Fue un error, un puto error! –exclamé. -¡Que no se volverá a repetir! –Respiré profundamente.

-Un error que disfrutaste al fin y al cabo. –Sentenció, dando un paso hacia a mí.

-¡Cabrón! –mascullé.

-Lo que tú digas. –Se encogió de hombros, mirándome con los ojos brillantes, creyéndose vencedor pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Caminé varios pasos, acercándome a él. Despacio. –Muy seguro te veo –chasqueó la lengua y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí. –He estado con hombres mucho mejores que tú. Con hombres de verdad. Con hombres con los que he deseado repetir –lo miré de la cabeza a los pies. –Contigo solo puedo sentir que fue un fracaso. Algo que prefiero borrar de mi mente. El error más grande de mi vida.

Observé cómo su porte seguro y burlesco se iba deshaciendo al igual que la sonrisa de su rostro. Reí, sintiéndome victoriosa.

-Al parecer para ti sí que fue importante. Estás aquí, buscándome. Pero ya te lo he dicho, no se va a repetir.

Dio un paso más, quedando casi pegado a mí. Sentía su respiración sobre mi cara.

-Estás equivocada. Estoy aquí porque –metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, sacando algo que reconocí al instante –se te olvidaron las bragas. Ten –me tendió mi ropa anterior y se fue sin decir nada más. Dejándome allí, parada. Sintiendo la rabia recorrer por mis venas.

XXX

Con esfuerzo, por la altura de la cama, pero con la facilidad que da la experiencia. La niña gateó desde los pies de la cama hasta sentarse a horcajadas encima del pecho de su padre.

Comenzó a clavar sus regordetes dedos en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que botaba encima de él.

-Cariño, -dijo Richard con los ojos medios cerrados. -¿ya estás despierta? –La niña sonrió dejando sus labios curvados hacia arriba por los lados de su chupete de color verde. Sin dejar de brincar. -¿Duermes un poquito más con papá? –La pequeña se impulsó más fuerte que las veces anteriores y una de sus piernecitas se resbaló por la suavidad de las sábanas de seda de la cama de su padre, provocando que cayera encima de su estómago. Castle ahogó un pequeño gritó y su rostro se contrajo.

Rodeó a su pequeña hija con sus brazos e hizo que se acostara a su lado pero ésta tenía otros planes. Y dormir no estaba entre ellos. Se colocó de rodillas al costado de su padre y llevó su dedo índice al ojo derecho de su padre, que los había vuelto a cerrar.

-¡Eh! –dijo Rick, cogiendo la mano de su hija para que no volviera a hacerlo. –No quieres dormir, ¿no? –Daniela negó. Moviéndose sobre sus piernas. Castle se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero. Colocó a su hija entre sus piernas y la miró arrugando su nariz. –Así que… hoy no se duerme más. Así lo ha decidido la señorita Daniela. –La niña carcajeó ante la mirada de su padre. Este no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Acercó más a su hija a él, apretándola contra su pecho y dejó vario beso en su frente cuando la niña echó su cabecita hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Luego, deshizo por completo la diminuta coleta, totalmente despeinada de su hija. Reuniendo todo su pelo para quitarlo de su cara en un pequeño moño.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó, alzándola en sus brazos.

Daniela se sacó el chupete de la boca para pronunciar un "Sí" acompañado de una sonrisa, mostrando sus diminutos dientes blancos. Mirando fijamente a su padre con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Vamos allá! –exclamó saltando de la cama. –Pero antes –retiró el chupete de la boca de su hija –un besito –le pidió, poniendo su mejilla y levantando, levemente, la barbilla. Su hija acercó sus labios cerrados y dejó un sonoro beso, dejando un rastro de baba en la cara de su padre. Richard sonrió y le devolvió el chupete.

XXX

_4 semanas más tarde_

-¿Me vas a contar ya qué es lo que te pasa? –me preguntó Lanie, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Nada –negué, montándome en una de esas frías camillas. Lanie era mi mejor amiga, nos habíamos conocido por casualidad. Ella es médica forense y yo periodista. Me había ayudado a documentarme para un reportaje. Desde ese día, se volvió mi confidente. Podría decir que es la persona que mejor me conoce y no me equivocaría.

-Nada –repitió, escudriñándome con la mirada –por eso has venido aquí. Te recuerdo que odias este sitio y siempre has evitado venir si no eran asuntos mayores. Así que… -ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que comenzase a hablar.

Bufé, bajándome al suelo. Di varios pasos hacia la izquierda para luego girarme y caminar hacia la derecha. –Cometí una estupidez –confesé, poniéndome una mano sobre mi frente.

Alzó las cejas, animándome a continuar.

Suspiré, colocando mis extremidades superiores en mi cintura. –Conocí a un tipo, a un gilipollas. –Me callé, mordiéndome el labio y elevando mis ojos al techo.

-¿Y?

-Nos acostamos, ¿vale? –resoplé, volviendo a mi asiento.

-Bueno, chica, pues eso que te llevas aunque sea un gilipollas. ¡Una alegría para el cuerpo!

-No lo entiendes, Lanie. Ha sido un error, un estúpido error.

-¿Tan gilipollas era para que te arrepientas tanto?

-Más de lo que te imaginas –bufé –pero eso no es lo peor –entrelacé mis manos y retiré mi mirada de la de mi amiga.

-¿Te gusta, te has enamorado? –inquirió Lanie. –Eso no es malo, chica. Seguro que podemos hacer que su gilipollez disminuya. Déjamelo a mí. –Dijo mientras encendía un bisturí. Sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía remedio.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz, acercándose a mí.

Alcé la cabeza, mirándola por unos segundos. –Tengo un retraso –confesé, mirándome las manos, nerviosa. –Hace diez días que me tenía que haber bajado la regla. –Ahora sí, clavé mi mirada en la de ella, dejándole ver mi miedo.


	3. Nota

¡Hola!

Cuando empecé este fic se suponía que iba a llevar otro rumbo. Sí, lo sé, solo llevo dos capítulos. Para nada es lo que yo tenía pensado. Más bien, yo no tenía mucha idea de cómo lo seguiría pero no era así.

No estaba inspirada (por eso no seguía mi otro fic) y me dijeron: escribe lo que sea, lo que te pase por la cabeza, eso ayuda. Seguí el consejo y salió el primer capítulo. Nunca debía subirlo porque como dije "no estaba muy segura" y, además, ya ahí se me había ido algo de las manos.

Fallo mío. Está subido y ahora tengo que hacer algo. No lo voy a dejar así y ya.

He estado pensando y no sé qué hacer, así que, como al final, esto depende de vosotros. Lo decidiréis vosotros.

¿Qué preferís? Que siga la historia tal que así (salga lo que vaya saliendo. Ni yo sé qué rumbo irá tomando); que cambie algunos detalles para así poder seguir, más o menos, la idea que tenía pensada (o al menos, que se le parezca en algo); o que la borre y escriba lo que tenía pensado.

Siento las molestias… Haré lo que decida la mayoría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos el que me ha dado su opinión ****J**

**Pues quedó así: **

***Borrar y empezar de nuevo - 4**

***Cambiar detalles - 3**

***Seguir, salga lo que salga - 10**

**Dije que haría lo que la mayoría decidiese, así que, sigo tal como está. A ver qué sale xD**

Capítulo 3

-¿Cómo que tienes un retraso? -me preguntó Lanie elevando la voz. Mirándome, totalmente, sorprendida. -¿No os cuidasteis? Kate…

Alcé mi mano para callarla. –Lo sé, Lanie. Fui una estupidez y encima fuimos unos irresponsables.

La forense se llevó tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-No sé qué pasó, Lanie –comienzo a decir, caminando por la sala. –Yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, tal vez olvidé tomarlas algún día con el ajetreo de los viajes. No sé, esto es un puto lío,…

-Cuando se tiene relaciones con un desconocido, se suele utilizar preservativo, ¿sabes? –me dijo Lanie en tono recriminatorio para luego suspirar y hacer un gesto con la mano. –Sobre todo, por las enfermedades.

-Lo sé –contestó, volviéndome a sentar en la fría camilla de antes.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba? –me pregunta. Yo niego, mirando mis piernas. –Te da miedo que salga positivo.

-Estoy cagada, Lanie. –Me vuelvo a poner de pie. -¡Esto es una locura! –exclamó elevando mis brazos. -Puede que esté embaraza de un desconocido al que no puedo odiar más. –Sacudo mi cabeza para luego mirar al techo, colocando mis manos en mi cintura. Sintiendo cómo mis ojos se humedecían. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Mi amiga se acerca a mí y me abraza. –Todo va a salir bien, ¿va? Sea lo que sea al final. –Yo me muerdo el labio, soy incapaz de decir nada. Tan solo aprieto mi agarre alrededor de su cuello. -¿Quieres que te haga una analítica para saber el resultado o prefieres un test de embarazo de los que venden en la farmacia?

-El de la farmacia. Prefiero estar en mi casa cuando sepa el resultado. –Le contestó, girándome para tomar mi chaqueta. Ella va a la sala contigua para cambiarse el uniforme de trabajo por la ropa de calle.

XXX

Sentado encima de un cojín, puesto en el suelo, Rick mira cómo su hija da golpes en la mesilla del centro de la sala. La niña está jugando con una bola de plastilina, pero lo único que hace es dar golpe y alisarla por debajo, culpa del choque con el liso cristal que cubre la madera. Dejando todo sucio ahí, donde quiera que dé.

Daniela, que está sobre sus rodillas sentada en un cojín de princesas, miró a su padre con la nariz arrugada. –Un perrito –dijo, tendiendo la plastilina a Castle. Cansada de tan solo golpear.

-¿Quieres que te haga un perrito? –le preguntó, tomando lo que su hija le daba. Ésta asintió, girándose sobre el almohadón para quedar frente a él.

Castle, tomó un pellizco de plastilina e hizo una forma ovalada con lo que había tomado, amasándola. Luego, tomó otro trozo, haciendo la cabeza. Detrás, siguieron las patas, la cola y las orejas.

-Aquí está el perrito –dijo Richard poniendo la figura sobre su mano. Daniela lo cogió y rio. -¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Tento –contestó varios segundos después. Llevó la manualidad hasta la cara de su padre, apretando hasta que Rick se echó hacia atrás.

Tomó al perrito de plastilina entre sus manos y, simulando que el perro corría por la mesilla, comenzó a imitar ladridos de perros. Provocando, así, la risa de su hija. Daniela se lo volvió a quitar y lo llevó de nuevo hasta la cara de su padre, con la diferencia que de su boca salían "guaus".

-¡Ah! Me ha mordido –jugó Richard, llevándose la mano a la supuesta mordedura y poniendo cara de dolor. Daniela sonrió y se irguió con torpeza, al llevar tanto tiempo de rodillas, y le dio un beso en la frente. –Gracias, pensé que me moría –dramatizó el escritor, llevándose una mano al pecho y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. La pequeña carcajeó ante el gesto de su padre.

XXX

No podía estarme quieta. Lanie suspiraba. Yo la estaba poniendo más nerviosa con mi agitación. Caminaba varios pasos y me sentaba en la cama para, segundos después, volverme a levantar y volver a caminar. Así, una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres parar? Solo han pasado tres minutos y se me está haciendo una eternidad. Deja de moverte. Me tienes de los nervios.

Yo bufé y me senté, pero estar quieta me era imposible, comencé a mover mis piernas. Provocando ruido. Mi amiga me miró y suspiró.

-¿Cuánto queda, Lanie? –inquirí, mordiéndome una uña.

-Treinta segundos desde que te sentaste –contestó, mirando el cronómetro de su móvil.

Me eché hacia atrás, dejándome caer en la cama, de espaldas. Me llevé las manos a la cara, frotándome. Deseando que esto fuese una pesadilla y me despertara en este mismo instante. Pero no, no era una pesadilla. Era la maldita realidad.

Crucé mis brazos por encima de mi rostro, tapándome los ojos. Intentando tranquilizarme, controlando mi respiración. Noté cómo el colchón se movía. Lanie se había levantado. La imité, poniéndome en pie como un resorte.

En el momento que me puse a su lado, se giró con la prueba en sus manos. Mirándome con una mezcla de pena y desilusión. Le quité la prueba de inmediato para comprobar el resultado.

-¡No! –exclamé, llevándome la mano con la que no sujetaba el aparato a la frente. -¡No puede ser! –grité, dejando caer la prueba con resultado positivo al suelo. Mis ojos se aguaron de inmediato. La forense me abrazó, frotándome la espalda. -¿Qué voy a hacer, Lanie? -gimoteé en el hombro de mi amiga.

Se separó lentamente de mí, mirándome a los ojos. Tomó mis manos, que temblaban, entre la suyas. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No, no lo sé. Yo... Yo no me esperaba que esto ocurriese así. Lanie,… -me volvió a abrazar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Lloré hasta desahogarme, o más bien, hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Miré a mi amiga que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-No creo que pueda abortar. No creo que pueda vivir con eso. –Confesé, mirándola a los ojos. Lanie me acarició el brazo.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? –me preguntó.

Yo me mordí el labio y elevé mis ojos al techo. –Ni siquiera sé cómo encontrarlo, aunque quisiera… solo sé su nombre.

-Bueno, seguro que podemos hacer algo para encontrarlo. Pero, ¿se lo dirías? Me has dicho que lo odias…

-Y lo odio, Lanie. –Bufé.

-Si quieres mi consejo, yo intentaría buscarlo. Tiene derecho a saberlo, es su padre. –Yo la miré indecisa. –Te conozco, Kate. Eres una persona justa, detesta las injusticias- Y sabes, perfectamente, que aquí, lo justo es decírselo. –Yo tomé aire.

-Solo sé su nombre. –Repetí.

-Algo es algo. Además, seguro que Espo y Ryan nos ayudan.

-No les digas nada –le pedí de inmediato. –No quiero que se sepa nada. No todavía, al menos.

-No, tranquila. Les diré que es un viejo amigo con el que perdí el contacto. Dime su nombre –me exigió mientras sacaba su móvil.

-Richard, Richard Castle.

XXX

_2 semanas después_

No podía creer el cambia que había sufrido mi vida. De la noche a la mañana, bueno así, así no, pero de pronto me había visto envuelta en una realidad muy distinta en la que había vivido hacia tan solo unas semanas.

En estos catorce día, me ido acostumbrando a la idea de que, en unos meses, seré mamá. Aún me parece una locura, pero no puedo mentir. A pesar de que la circunstancia es la peor en la que podría haber pasado, un calor se instala en mi pecho cuando pienso en un pequeño bebé entre mis brazos.

Siempre me han gustado los niños, pero, no entraba en mis planes quedarme embaraza ahora, ni en un futuro próximo. Menos, que el padre sea un desconocido. Al que odio. Es el tipo de hombre que siempre he querido tener lejos. Bueno, de amigo sí, pero no como mi pareja. Aunque solo es el padre de mi hijo. Y solo eso será.

Hice caso a Lanie. Espo y Ryan han estado buscándolo hasta dar con él. Tengo su dirección desde hace una semana. Todavía no me he atrevido a ir. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo se lo digo? La última vez que nos vimos, fue un desastre. Y la primera.

Suspiró y me levantó del sillón. Tengo que enfrentarme a esto. Mientras antes lo haga, mejor. Pensar solo me trae más y más dudas.

Yo solo se lo diré. Es lo justo. Luego, él que decida si quiere estar en la vida del bebé o no. Es su decisión. Egoístamente, pienso que una negativa por su parte en hacerse cargo es lo mejor que podría pasarme. Es lo que deseo. Pero, cuando pienso en mi bebé,… me siento mal. Él se merece tener a su padre a su lado. Aunque sea un egocéntrico, creído, gilipollas y un largo etcétera de calificativos para nada positivos.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde estoy en la puerta de su loft. Minutos que han pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hasta los atascos se me han hecho ameno y he deseado que fuese un día de esos en los que el tráfico es terrible y debes parar y parar hasta llegar a desear vivir en otra ciudad, o mejor, en un pequeño pueblo fuera del bullicio que es Nueva york. Y yo no puedo querer más a mi ciudad.

Debe irle muy bien porque vive en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan. Yo tampoco me puedo quejar. Me sobra el dinero.

Levantó mi mano para picar en la puerta pero enseguida la vuelvo a bajar. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Tomó aire y sin pensarlo más, golpeó la puerta. Es la hora.

Escucho cómo unos pasos se acercan. Pasos y risas. De pronto, se abre la puerta ante mí. Él, con una niña pequeña en brazos, me mira serio. La sonrisa ha desaparecido de su rostro nada más verme. Yo tomó aire para intentar mitigar mis nervios. Ya no hay marcha atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

¿Qué haces aquí? –me espetó. Ni un saludo ni un "pasa". Nada. Su mirada era dura. Tragué saliva antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se quedó en silencio. Tal vez, decidiendo entre dejarme entrar o cerrarme la puerta y ya. No lo sé. La niña, que jugaba con un oso de peluche, más bien, intentaba de arrancarle un ojo al juguete, lo tiró al suelo al ver que no lo conseguía.

Sin decir nada, Castle, se agachó a recogerlo. Cuando estuvo erguido, se echó hacia el lado izquierdo para dejarme pasar. Cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Tres pasos por delante de él, caminaba agarrando fuertemente el sobre que tenía en mis manos. Miré a mí alrededor, contemplando el amplio loft. Era elegante y masculino. Su decoración era estupenda.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó, sacándome de mi observación. Me giré despacio para mirarlo a la cara, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. Rick estaba poniendo en ese momento a la pequeña en el suelo, que rápidamente salió corriendo torpemente. Sonreí levemente. -¿Y? –escuché su voz de nuevo y mi atención volvió a estar en él.

Me pasé una mano por la frente. Nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Tomé aire y me dispuse a hablar.

Daniela, que había regresado hasta su padre, levantaba el ojo roto del oso de peluche entre dos de sus dedos, mostrándoselo a Rick con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Hey! –escuché que le decía a su hija, agachándose junto a ella. Vi cómo le quito el ojo descocido de la mano. –Al final lo has conseguido –le recriminó con voz gruñona. La niña elevó sus labios hacia arriba, sonriendo inocentemente. Castle suspiró, levantándose y su hija volvió a irse corriendo. -¡no le quites el otro ojo! –le gritó. -¡Pobre osito! –la risa de la niña llegó hasta mis oídos.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. Volvían a ser duros. Yo carraspeé.

-Tiene cara de pilla –dije para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Lo es. Es una granuja –me contestó, sonriendo orgulloso. Yo sonreí de vuelta. Él arrugó el entrecejo, mirándome. -¿Quién te ha dicho dónde vivía?

Yo me encogí de hombros. No sabía si decirle la verdad. Eso era lo mismo que decirle que estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo enfrentarme a esa noticia. Cómo contárselo. –He investigado un poco –contesté finalmente.

Rick me miró confundido. -¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te interesaba saber dónde vivo?

-Yo… -bufé, exasperada por no encontrar las palabras –tengo algo que contarte –le tendí el sobre que tenía en mis manos. Mi miró cuando vio mi nerviosismo plasmado en el temblor del papel. Lo cogió con el ceño fruncido y lo abrió con la misma expresión.

Segundos después, sus ojos volvieron a estar en mí y su boca abierta. Me miró y luego regresó a la prueba de embarazo que me había realizado en el hospital dos días después de que me sospechas se hicieran realidad.

-Aquí dice que estás embarazada –me dijo al fin. Asentí. –Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con esto? –me preguntó, haciendo que la expresión de incredulidad ahora estuviese en mi cara.

-No nos protegimos. –Le digo simplemente.

-¿Y… -se calla. Parece que lo ha entendido. -¿Cómo sé que es mío? Digo, solo fue una vez y ha pasado ¿mes y medio? Puede ser de otro. –Me dice. Yo aprieto los puños. ¿Cómo que de otro? ¿Qué se pensaba que yo era?

-¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? –repito yo con rabia. -¿qué te piensas, que me voy acostando por ahí con todos?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –no te conozco.

-No me conoces, ya…

-Además, -yo me cruzo de brazos, observándolo –es muy raro que esto pase. Sí, ya sé. Siempre está el riesgo. Pero fue una vez y no creo que…

-Estoy embarazada –digo bruscamente, cortándolo.

-Pero puede ser de otro y, simplemente,…

-Y simplemente vengo a buscarte a ti, ¿no? Para endilgarte el marrón a ti ¿no? –la ira es palpable en mi voz. –Al tío que más odio. A ése. –Veo que se encoge de hombros –Ere un cabrón –lo insulto, quitándole la analítica de las manos. –Yo solo quería decírtelo, me pareció que era lo justo. Ya lo sabes. Me voy –dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Kate –me dice, agarrándome de la muñeca.

-Suéltame –le ordeno pero no me hace caso. Así que, tiro de mi brazo con brusquedad para soltarme del agarre.

-Kate…

-Ya he terminado aquí –le comunico. Comienzo de nuevo mi camino, andando deprisa. Me sigue pero su hija llega poniéndose delante de él y tiene que parar para no tirarla. Lloriquea mientras le muestra su dedo índice levantado. Yo abro y me voy. Nunca debí haber venido a buscarlo.

XXX

Ha pasado una semana desde que decidí, erróneamente, ir a buscar al padre de mi bebé para contarle la noticia. Me da rabia que haya dado por hecho de que no es de él y que yo simplemente he querido encasquetárselo. ¿Para qué haría eso? ¿Por qué?

Estoy completamente segura que el padre del bebé que estoy esperando es Richard Castle. Solo he tenido sexo con él en los últimos tres meses y tengo un mes y tres semanas de embarazado.

Sin embargo, también estoy aliviada. Se lo he dicho y él ha decidido no creerme. Esa no es mi culpa. Yo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No me hace falta su ayuda. Soy autosuficiente. Puedo criarlo yo sola. Además, no lo tendré que soportar.

Lanie quería ir a buscarlo y decirle "un par de cosillas". Sonrío. Es una muy buena amiga. Se ha ofrecido en ayudarme en todo lo que pueda y sé que lo cumplirá. Aunque sé perfectamente que lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

Acaricio mi vientre plano. Ya quiero que se me empiece a notar. Y sentirlo. Y quedé su primera patada. Rio. Aún falta mucho para todo eso. Pienso en lo que será tenerlo en mis brazos. Me da igual si es niño o niña. Yo solo quiero que esté bien.

Dentro de dos días tengo cita con una ginecóloga. Estoy nerviosa, lo reconozco. Pero es normal, ¿no? Solo quiero escuchar que mi bebé está bien, me aterra pensar que no sea así.

Ahora que me he hecho a la idea de ser mamá, estoy emocionada e ilusionada. Sí, no son las mejores condiciones y no es lo que siempre había imaginado. Pero ¿qué más da? Lo importante es ese niño o niña que vendrá. Que voy a ser mamá. Que dentro de unos meses habrá una personita que dependa de mí y que, aunque parezca increíble, ahora mismo está creciendo dentro de mí.

XXX

Aprovechando que el torbellino de su hija estaba durmiendo la siesta, Castle, descansaba recostado en el sofá de la sala. Pensando en lo que días antes había ocurrido a poca distancia de ahí. Suspiró frustrado. No había sabido responder ante la sorpresa del embarazo de la periodista.

Ahora que estaba calmado y había pensado con tranquilidad. Se sentía un estúpido por haber reaccionado así. Estaba claro que ella no había ido para buscar algo. Kate era rica, no era por dinero. No lo soportaba, así que eso era algo que iba en contra de cualquier interés por su persona. Era guapa y atractiva, podría tener al que quisiera y… ¿lo buscaría a él para ser el padre de ese bebé sin serlo? No.

Bufó. Tenía que buscarla para intentar arreglar aquello. Cogió el portátil que estaba sobre la mesilla y puso el nombre de la periodista en el buscador. Segundos fue lo que tardó en salir los resultados relacionados. Pinchó en el primer enlace. Su página Web oficial. Buscó en su agenda. Mañana tenía una firma de libros. Memorizó el lugar y la hora de la firma.

Sonrió. Él se había leído ese libro un par de veces. Estaba siendo un auténtico éxito.

* * *

**Ya sabéis que esto es improvisado. Me pongo a escribir "lo que sale" y esto he intento pensar en qué hacer. Si sería fácil o él pensaría lo que ha pensado. Al final, lo dejé y dice "lo que salga según vaya escribiendo" y eso ha salido… Espero que os siga gustando a vosotros, al menos…**

**No tengo tiempo de contestar a los comentarios pero lo haré en estos días... Gracias por leer y comentar :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

"Hola, ¿su nombre?" "¿A quién se lo dedico?" "Claro que puedo" "Un honor" Ésas son las 4 frases que más he pronunciado en las últimas dos horas. No me esperaba que tantísima gente viniera a mi firma. Me ha sorprendido gratamente. Y, aunque no puedo estar más feliz, estoy deseando acabar, el embarazo me hace sentir más cansada de lo normal.

Quiero llegar a casa, tomar un baño de espuma relajante y meterme en la cama.

Cierro los ojos cuando la chica a la que acabo de firmar el libro, se marcha. Cuando los abrió, me encuentro con una mirada azul que me observa nerviosa. Yo entrecierro los ojos y ladeo mi cabeza. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Me pasa el libro y yo lo cojo, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Para Richard Castle –titubea sin dejar de mirarme. Me fijo en sus manos, no para de moverlas y entrelazarlas entre ellas. Poso mis ojos ahora en el libro y lo abro por la primera página.

Me sorprendo al encontrar ahí una nota. En esta me pide quedar para hablar. Yo lo vuelvo a mirar y veo una súplica en su mirada. Me muerdo el labio sin saber qué hacer hasta que, finalmente, opto por firmarle el libro con un seco "Para Richard Castle".

Se lo entregó pero no se va. Está esperando una respuesta.

-No –es lo único que sale de mis labios.

-Kate…

-¡Hola! –saludó con una sonrisa al chico que está detrás de él, haciendo que este diese unos pasos para acercase hasta mi mesa. ¿Tú nombre?

Castle me mira por unos segundos más interactuar con el chico y se va.

XXX

Tres horas más. Eso es lo que ha durado mi firma de libros. Cinco horas en total. Estoy tan cansada que me he despedido del dueño de la Liberia rápidamente. Normalmente, suelo charlar un poco con ellos o, incluso, he tomado algún café con los dueños u organizadores del evento. Pero hoy, solo quiero llegar a casa.

Salgo a la calle y me vuelvo a despedir con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa. Cuando me giró para ir a buscar mi coche… mi ceño se frunce automáticamente al ver a la persona que tengo en frente.

-Kate… -me dice mientras se acerca a mí. Yo doy un paso hacia atrás y levanto una mano para que no se acerque más. Me hace caso y deja de avanzar. -¿Podemos hablar? –con una voz llena de súplica y nerviosismo.

-Ya te dije que no –respondo, e intento pasar por su lado para seguir mi camino, pero me sujeta de la muñeca.

-Por favor… Llevo esperando por ti horas y… -yo suspiro, sé que así es.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto, cruzándome de brazos.

Mira a nuestro alrededor antes de contestarme. –Aquí no, ¿podemos ir a otro lado? No creo que este sea un lugar conveniente para esta conversación.

Me quedo pensando por un momento. Puedo saber de lo que quiere hablar aunque no me haya comentado nada aún. Y, tiene razón, este no es sitio para hablar sobre eso.

-¿Tu casa? –cuestiono, no pienso decirle a dónde vivo, así que esa es la única opción.

Asiente rápidamente. –He venido en taxi…

-Mi coche está aparcado a unos metros de aquí. –Sin decir nada más, comienzo a andar y noto que él me sigue de cerca.

XXX

Abre la puerta de su loft y me invita a pasar. Cierra la puerta de tras de mí y me pregunta que si quiero algo de beber. Yo niego y entonces él me hace una señal para que pase hasta la sala y me siente en uno de los sillones. Le hago caso.

-¿Y bien? –inquiero, mirándolo fijamente al ver que él no se atreve a empezar la conversación.

-Kate… yo… -agacha su mirada, observándose las manos. Yo suspiro audiblemente y Rick vuelve a centrarse en mí. –Lo siento –se disculpa mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Siento todo lo que te dije el otro día. Yo… no supe reaccionar… -continua al ver que yo no digo nada.

Me muerdo la lengua. No sé qué hacer. Si por mí fuese lo mandaba a la mierda y me iba. Después de todo lo que me había dicho y… ¡Lo odio! Pero luego pienso en mi bebé y sé que muy imbécil que sea, es su padre y… sacudo la cabeza.

-No, no supiste reaccionar o… -tomo aire, no debería seguir por ahí. No, si no quiere terminar discutiendo otra vez con él. –Mira, sé que no nos conocemos y que no nos soportamos, o, al menos, yo no te soporto –Castle asiente, tragando saliva. –Pero lo del otro día…

-Yo estaba enfadado –me interrumpe –y me dejé llevar por mi orgullo herido pero, luego de pensarlo en frío, recapacité. Lo siento. De verdad, Kate, lo siento mucho. Yo… sé que te dije muchas cosas… muchas cosas que no debí decir pero… sé que no hubieras venido a buscarme si yo no fuese de verdad el padre. –Yo asiento –Y –su voz tiembla y suspira –me gustaría…, sé que a lo mejor tú no quiere por todo lo que te dije pero….

-Pero ¿qué? –lo corto. Me está poniendo nerviosa. Este hombre logra ponerme de los nervios.

-Me gustaría poder participar en la vida de ese bebé. Soy su padre y…

-Vale –digo sin más. –Eres su padre, por mucho que me pese –susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Castle no lo escuche –y aunque seas un capullo –lo miro a los ojos con odio –no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre, mientras quieras ser parte de su vida.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta sorprendido. –Yo creí que…

-¿Te pondría más pegas? Lo haría si no estuviese tan cansada. No tengo ganas de discutir y… -voy a seguir hablando pero decido callarme. Él no tiene porqué saberlo. –Es lo que querías, ¿no?

-Sí –contesta y afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. –Gracias –me agradece con una sonrisa y yo me levanto para irme. –Kate –me llama –ahora que vamos a tener un hijo juntos,… había pensado que… a lo mejor, deberíamos conocernos mejor. Digo, después de todo ese bebé nos va a unir en cierta manera para siempre… ¿Te quedas a cenar? –me pregunta, dudoso.

-Estoy muy cansada –contesto sinceramente, pasándome una mano por la frente.

-Entiendo –dice algo desilusionado. –Solo pensé que podíamos hablar. Tenemos muchas cosas que ver, como lo del ginecólogo. ¿Has ido ya?

-Mañana.

-Ah –solo dice, como esperando a que yo diga algo más.

Alzo las cejas al ver que no dice nada y agacha la cabeza. Bufo y niego con la cabeza. -¿Quieres venir? –le pregunto finalmente, sin pensarlo. Si lo llego a hacer, no lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Puedo? –pregunta ahora más ilusionado.

-¿Crees que te preguntaría si no pudieras? –le respondo con tono borde.

-Es verdad –dice ahora más cauteloso por mi tono de voz.

-A las 10.15 en el NYU Langone Medical Center. –Asiente. –Hasta mañana –me despido por educación.

-¡Kate! –Me giro para mirarlo- Gracias –no contesto. Solo me giro y vuelvo a caminar.

XXX

Después de que Beckett se marcharse, Richard fue a recoger a su hija a la casa de la vecina. Esa que siempre la cuidaba cuando necesitaba ayuda con ella. Era una señora mayor, sin hijos, que había acogido a Daniela como si fuese su nieta.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, su hija, salió corriendo hacia él, levantando los brazos para que la cogiera. Lo hizo y le dio varios besos. La había echado de menos durante toda la tarde.

-¿Echaste de menos a papi? –le preguntó, quitándole el chupete de la boca.

-Sí. –Respondió, cogiendo de nuevo el chupete.

-Gracias por cuidarla. –Le sonrió.

-No hay de qué, Richard. Ya sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

Castle le volvió a agradecer de nuevo, de todas formas, y se fue.

XXX

Media hora, ese era el tiempo que Richard llevaba en la sala de espera cuando Beckett apareció. Esta no llegaba tarde, más bien, llegaba 15 minutos antes, pero Castle estaba tan nervioso que había decido salir de su casa mucho antes de lo necesario.

XXX

-Hola –me saluda, acercándose a mí. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y camino algunas pasos más antes de sentarme en una silla. Él, me sigue y se sienta dos sillas más a la derecha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

¿Katherine Beckett? –me pregunta la enfermera rompiendo el silencio que se ha instalado entre Richard y yo.

-Soy yo –contesto, poniéndome de pie de inmediato.

-Acompáñeme, es su turno. –Se gira pero al notar solo mi presencia detrás de ella, se voltea de nuevo. -¿Usted es el padre? –Castle asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. –Puede entrar, si lo desea. –No hizo falta que la enfermera dijese nada más. Richard se levantó tan deprisa que provocó que la mujer riese.

XXX

La ginecóloga, Emily Bennett, ojeaba mi expediente clínico. Richard y yo, sentados frente a ella, en completo silencio, esperábamos a que terminase.

-Bien, -habló, mirándonos por encima de sus gafas. Se las colocó en su lugar con la ayuda de su dedo índice y tomó el bolígrafo que estaba a su derecha. -¿Es su primera visita, no? –Asentí. –En ese caso le tendré que hacer algunas preguntar y unos análisis de sangre y de orina. –Acepté sin decir una palabra, solo un con gesto afirmativo. –Tranquila –me dijo al notar mi nerviosismo –es algo rutinario. –Me dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Cuándo menstruó por primera vez, duración media del sangrado menstrual, fecha de la última regla?

Suspiré. Sabía que tenía que contestar pero la presencia de Richard me incomodaba. Total, él y yo no nos conocíamos y no teníamos la suficiente confianza, más bien no teníamos nada de confianza, al menos no yo, para hablar sobre eso. No con él, con la doctora pero, Castle, escucharía todo.

-La primera vez, creo recordar que, fue a los 11. –Me callé durante unos segundos. –La duración, unos cuatro días y la última vez, hace casi 10 semanas.

Emily, anotó en una hoja en blanco. -¿Tuvo problemas para concebir? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó conseguir el embarazo?

¿Problemas? Reí internamente. Problemas… ¿Cuánto? ¡Unas horas! No hizo falta más. Me miró fijamente y aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar. –No, no tuve problemas y… -agaché mi mirada. –No ha sido premeditado.

-Entiendo –volvió a escribir. -¿Es su primer embarazo o ya ha estado embarazada?

Negué. –Es mi primer embarazo. –La ginecóloga nos miró a Richard y a mí alternativamente. Estoy segura que por nuestra frialdad e ¿indiferencia? el uno con el otro se había percatado de algo.

-¿Algún aborto? –siguió.

-No

-¿Padece alguna enfermedad, tiene alergias? ¿Toma medicamentos? ¿Enfermedades infantiles por las que ya pasó? ¿Posibles enfermedades genéticas en su familia o en la del padre?

-No, no padezco ninguna enfermedad ni tengo alergia. No tomo medicamentos, solo algunos calmantes para el dolor de cabeza o alguna pequeña molestia puntual. –intenté recordar algunas enfermedades que hubiese pasado. –Enfermedades infantiles, las normales: constipados, varicela, gripe,… nada fuera de lo común. –Asintió. Yo me quedé callada. Para contestar a la última pregunta tenía que revelar algo sobre mí que no quería. –En la familia de mi madre no hay enfermedades genéticas pero… -tomé aire para continuar –a mi padre no lo conocí ni sé nada de su familia.

-¿Murió?

-Nos abandonó. –Bennett, me pidió disculpas con la mirada.

-Y Usted, señor…

-Castle, Richard Castle.

-Señor Castle, ¿alguna enfermedad que padezca usted o alguna enfermedad genética en su familia?

-Yo estoy sano pero mi familia no sé. –Se encogió de hombros –Me abandonaron cuando era un bebé. No sé ni siquiera sus nombres.

La doctora se llevó una mano a la frente y se concentró en escribir en el folio, ya no tan blanco.

-¿Tiene manchados? ¿Se encuentra bien o tiene muchos síntomas?

-No, no tengo manchados. Por las mañanas siento náuseas y, a veces, devuelvo todo lo que he comido. –Asintió. –También, he tenido algunos mareos y siempre estoy cansada, muy cansada.

-Luego, le daré algunas recomendaciones para sobrellevarlas. Ahora, la última pregunta: ¿fuma, bebe alcohol o toma algún estupefaciente? ¿Hace deporte? ¿Se alimenta equilibradamente?

-Ni fumo ni bebo ni nada de eso. Suelo salir a correr casi todas las mañanas e intento cuidar mi alimentación, comiendo lo más sano que puedo.

-Tendrá que suavizar su ejercicio. Si se siente bien y todo está bien, podrá correr pero no mucha distancia ni muy deprisa. También, puedes cambiar y hacer Yoga o Pilates, si lo prefiere.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta? O –miró a Richard -¿Tenéis?

Negué.

-No –dijo Rick.

-Entonces, pasemos a la otra sala para hacer el reconocimiento físico.

Tomó nota de mis datos generales: altura y peso. Me medió la presión arterial y me auscultó el corazón y los pulmones.

-Túmbese –me señaló la camilla que estaba en el centro de la sala. –Nos queda realizar la exploración ginecológica. –Le hice caso. Ella se sentó en una silla que estaba a uno de los lados de la cama. Richard, al otro lado, de pie con los brazos cruzados seguía observando todo.

Después supervisar todo lo necesario, nos informó que en el monitor que estaba a su izquierda, veríamos a nuestro bebé por primera vez. Sonreí nerviosa.

Mi sonrisa se agrando cuando en la pantalla apareció un pequeño puntito que Emily nos dijo que era el bebé. Me llevé una mano a la boca emocionada. Miré al padre de mi bebé y vi que él también estaba sintiendo ese mismo sentimiento. Se escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, demasiado rápido pero la ginecóloga nos dijo que eso era normal al ser tan pequeño.

Nos dijo que podría recoger una foto de la ecografía a la salida en el mostrador. Me preguntó si sabía la fecha en la que lo concebimos para calcular la fecha probable del parto. Ocho semanas y dos días, esa era la respuesta a su pregunta.

XXX

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –me preguntó Richard cuando salimos.

-No –rechacé la invitación.

Castle me miró desilusionado. –Yo solo lo decía porque ahora, que vamos a ser papás, estaría mejor que nos conociéramos. –Ladeé la cabeza –No digo eso. Sé que tú nunca aceptarías tener nada conmigo. Pero, al menos, ser amigos. Una amistad sería buena para nuestro hijo.

Lo medité por varios segundos. Sabía que él tenía razón y lo odiaba. Bufé.

-Tienes razón. Eso sería bueno para él.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-Sí –contesté en medio de un suspiro. –Pero poco a poco. Solo conocer lo necesario y mantener una relación cordial.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir a por esa bebida? –arrugó la nariz y se llevó la mano a un bolsillo, sacando su móvil. –Perdona, -se disculpó –tengo que contestar. –Asentí.

-Hola

-….

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? –le preguntó, alterado a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-….

-¿En qué hospital estáis?

-….

-Voy para allá. –cortó la llamada y me miró. –Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Mi hija está en el hospital y… -suspiró y levantó la mano para parar un taxi. Se volvió antes de montarse en el coche. - ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa el sábado? Solo para hablar y eso. –Acepté por inercia. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Mi mente todavía estaba en esa conversación y en el recuerdo de esa pequeña niña que vi el primer día que fue a su loft. ¿Qué le había pasado? Cuando quise preguntarle, Castle, ya había desaparecido.

XXX

Dos golpes secos en la puerta hicieron que Castle se levantara de la alfombra donde jugaba con su hija para ir a abrir. Su conserje con una caja, lo miraba sonriente.

-Lo que me pediste, señor Castle.

-Muchas gracias, Jou. –Sacó un par de billetes y se lo entregó al empleado.

-Daniela, cariño –la llamó, caminado hacia ella con la caja en sus manos. –Tengo un regalo para ti.- Al escuchar la palabra "regalo" la niña se levantó con algo de torpeza y corrió graciosamente hacia su padre. –Cuidado, cariño, a ver si te caes y se te vuelven a abrir los puntos.

Se agachó junto a ella y dejó el cartón en el suelo.

-Ábrela –la animó. –Te ayudo.

Cuando la pequeña vio lo que había en su interior, soltó un gritito de emoción. Abrió la boca y los ojos al máximo, poniendo ambas manitas en su cara.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Castle con una sonrisa.

-Un perrito –dijo feliz. Fue a cogerlo pero el cachorrito, un Beagle, se movió y Daniela se asustó.

Su padre lo tomó con una mano y lo puso en el suelo. –Tócalo, no hace nada. Es muy pequeñito.

-Sí –afirmó, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Son como los que a ti te gustan, como los del parque.

-Sí.

Rick le quitó el chupete. -¿Le das un besito a papá por el regalo? –Su hija se puso de pie y lo besó en la mejilla. Este le dio varios sonoros besos.

Cuando la señora que cuidaba a su hija lo había llamado diciéndole que se había dado un golpe y estaban en el hospital porque Daniela necesitaba puntos en la frente, se había asustado aunque le hubiese aclarado que no era mucho.

Habían pasado dos días desde ese momento y Castle había estado mimando a su hija, más de lo que ya hacía. Sabía que a la niña le encantaban los perros y, en otras circunstancias se lo habría pensado más, pero, después del golpe, había decidido regalárselo.

Su hija había estado triste y decaída la tarde del accidente. Ese mismo día le había pedido a su conserje que le consiguiera un cachorrito para ella, como una vez se ofreció.

-Ahora tenemos que ponerle un nombre. ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

Acarició al cachorrito y rio cuando se removió. Quitó la mano y, rápidamente, volvió a llevar su manita a la oreja del animal.

-Olaf

-Olaf, ¿cómo el muñeco de Frozen?

-Sí, la peli. –Dijo la niña, señalando la televisión.

-Pues, ¿vamos a darle de comer a Olaf?

Daniela se quitó el chupete. –Sí, comer Olaf.

Tomó la bolsa que había en la caja con las cosas necesarias para el perrito. Calentó un poco de agua en el microondas y la echó en el comedero amarrillo, decorado con huesos, acompañado de dos cacitos de leche el polvo para cachorros.

Fue hasta donde su hija estaba con el perro y dejó el tazón en el suelo. Con la ayuda de la pequeña, hicieron que Olaf se acercara y olisqueara antes de comenzar a beber la leche.

-¡OH! –exclamó, mirando a su padre.

-Tiene hambre. –le sonrió.

XXX

En este momento, me odio a mí misma por haber aceptado la cena con Richard. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En su hija. Bufo, soltando todo el aire que contiene mis pulmones.

Encima no puedo cancelarla porque no tengo su número de teléfono. La única forma sería ir o dejarlo tirado. Y… aunque se lo merezca, mis principios no me dejan.

Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi departamento. Mientras antes cene, antes podré volver.

XXX

-Hola –saludó cuando Richard me abre la puerta.

-Hola –me sonríe pero yo no le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Olaf –escucho la voz de una niña pequeña, miro hacia dentro y veo a la hija de Rick corriendo detrás de un perrito. Lleva un apósito en el lado derecho de su frente. Ríe, mientras, torpemente intenta seguir detrás del animal pero este se mete debajo de uno de los sillones.

Escucho a Castle reír. Él también estaba observando la escena.

-Oh, lo siento, pasa –me dice cuando se vuelve hacia mí.

Doy dos pasos hacia delante, entrando.

-Daniela, ven a saludar –llama a su hija, que sigue insistiendo en atrapar a Olaf, todavía debajo del sillón. –Ven –me dice a mí al ver que la niña no va a hacerle mucho caso. Toma a su hija en brazos. –Dile "hola".

La niña me sonríe y se esconde en el cuello de su padre. –Dile hola –insiste. –Daniela me mira desde su escondite y murmura un tímido "Hola".

-Hola –le digo yo, sonriendo. –Yo me llamo Kate, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

Solo me mira pero no contesta. Tras varios intentos de su padre, lo hace. "_Anela_" Dice que se llama.

-Daniela –la corrige su padre.

-_Danela_ –dice ahora.

Yo sonrío y me atrevo a acariciarle el bracito. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y pronto protesta para que su padre la baje al suelo para poder seguir buscando a Olaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

-¡Olaf! –escucho que se queja Daniela, tirando de un peluche que el perrito agarra con sus dientes. -¡Mío! –pero el animal sigue sin soltarlo. –Jooo, Olaf… -este abrió la boca, soltando el juguete y la niña se cayó hacia atrás, parando el golpe con su pañal.

Castle salió corriendo hacia su hija. –Cuidado, Daniela, la herida –la tomó entre sus brazos.

Al girarse se topó conmigo, todavía a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

-Perdona –se disculpa –ven, pasa. La cena está casi lista. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras? –Yo niego.

-Esperaré a que esté lista.

-Como quieras –me dice tragando saliva.

Vuelve a dejar a la niña en el suelo ante las protestas de esta. –Ten cuidado, sabes que no puedes darte ningún golpe, sino podría abrirse de nuevo la herida y…

-Duele –dijo la pequeña, poniendo cara de dolor. Rick le acaricia la mejilla con una ternura infinita.

-Ve a jugar con Olaf pero ¡cuidado! –le vuelve a advertir con una sonrisa.

-Sí. –Afirma, acompañándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Va hacia el perrito que está sentado sobre sus patas traseras mirando a la niña pero nada más que Daniela está a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sale corriendo de nuevo. Quiere jugar con ella. Sonrío cuando veo a la pequeña correr detrás de él.

Castle me pilla con la sonrisa en la cara y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, me sonríe.

-Siéntate, al menos. Puedes hacerlo donde quieras, en la sala o en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. –Yo asiento y me dirijo hasta el sofá que está cerca de donde está jugando Daniela.

Observo a la niña jugar con su mascota. El perro intente quitarle todos los juguetes que su dueña coge.

-No, no, no –niega, mueve su dedo también para darle más énfasis. –Mío. –Coge una pelota amarrilla que está a su lado derecho. –Tuyo. –Se la da pero el perro no parece muy conforme, sube por encima de la pierna de la niña y muerde el peluche que esta tiene en sus manos.

Daniela tira hacia un lado, mientras que Olaf lo hace para el otro. –Joo –se queja. –Malo –gimotea al borde de las lágrimas al no conseguir que el animal lo suelte. Finalmente grita.

Me pongo de rodillas a su lado y quito al perro de sobre su pierna, rápidamente intenta hacer lo mismo pero yo se lo impido.

La niña me mira con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Le sonrío y acaricio su pelo. Enseguida vuelve a jugar con su peluche. Me quedo allí, sentada a su lado. Cojo la pelota del perro y empiezo a moverla entre mis manos, haciendo que Olaf vuelque su atención en ella y olvide el peluche.

Se la tiro pero aún es demasiado pequeño como para ir a cogerla y traérmela.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás y se queda mirándome. Me ladra, o eso intenta, rio. El sonido que hace es más parecido a un gruñido que a un ladrido. No sabe ladrar todavía.

Noto que algo roza mi mano y agacho la mirada. Es un juguete. Daniela quiere que lo coja, cuando lo hago me sonríe, enseñándome sus pequeños dientes.

-Es muy bonito.

-Sí –me dice solamente. Acaricio su carita, fijándome en sus enormes ojos verdes. Es una niña muy guapa. Me pregunto cómo será mi bebé. Aún no sé si será niño o niña pero ya quiero saber cómo será. -¿Qué es? –me pregunta pasándome otro juguete.

-Es un zorro –le respondo.

-Ah –dice y me da otro. -¿Qué es?

-Un delfín. –Sonríe.

-Oso –me dice, mostrándome un oso de peluche marrón.

-Sí, es un oso. –Ríe.

A nuestro lado Olaf intenta llamar nuestra atención. No le gusta eso de estar fuera de nuestras miradas. Le paso mi mano por su cuerpo y el perro mueve la cola contento.

-Es hora de comer, enana –escucho la voz de Castle a mi espalda. –Vamos a lavarte esas manitas primero. –Me mira cuando está frente a mí. –Lo siento, pero no sabía cuándo vendrías. Aún no le di de comer a ella y… ¿Te importa esperar un poco?

-No te preocupes. Dale de comer, puedo esperar.

-Gracias –me dice, caminado hasta el comedor. –Vente aquí, si quieres.

Me levanto del suelo y voy hacia allí.

-Uy, las manos –recuerda Rick. –Voy al baño a lavársela. Puedes venir y ya lavártelas tú también. Te vi tocando al perro y…

-Está bien, vamos. –Lo corto al ver cómo él mismo se está liando.

XXX

Pone a su hija en el suelo al llegar al baño. Es bastante grande y está decorado en tonos marrones.

-Pon las manitas –la niña parece entender exactamente lo que quiere su padre. Coloca sus manos hacia arriba, abiertas. Le echa jubón y luego vuelve a cogerla, abriendo el grifo. La ayuda a lavárselas y a secárselas. Se quita cuando acaba para que yo también pueda lavármelas.

XXX

Lleva el tenedor pinchado con un otro de carne hasta la boca de su hija que la abre inmediatamente. Sus ojos se topan con los míos y la niña sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Otro poquito más –le informa, volviendo a llevar el tenedor hasta su boca. Daniela levanta los brazos y rodea el cuello de su padre, echando sus bracitos hacia detrás. Rick le da un beso en la mejilla. -¿Está bueno?

La pequeña asiente, mirándome. –_Ta beno_ –contesta con la boca llena de comida. –Más –pide, cuando Richard para para trocear lo que falta de su comida.

-Ya voy, pequeña glotona. –La niña ríe y lleva su mano hasta su plato, cogiendo ella otro con los dedos para llevárselo a la boca. –Tramposa –dice Rick fingiendo estar enfadado, arrugando su entrecejo.

La verdad es que nunca esperé que Richard tuviese esta faceta. No podría habérmelo imaginado en la vida. Será un gilipollas pero, también, es un buen padre. Al menos, es lo que parece.

-Aaaah –dice Castle para que su hija, que está distraída jugando con el oso de peluche abra la boca. Daniela tiene todos los mofletes y la barbilla manchado de yogur. –La última –le avisa.

Después de acabar le limpia con una servilleta la cara a su hija antes de soltarla en el suelo. Olaf, que no se ha separado de las piernas de Rick en todo el tiempo que su dueña ha estado comiendo, levanta sus patitas, apoyándola en la pierna de la niña. Llamando su atención.

-Espero que te guste –me dice cuando pone un plato lleno de comida delante de mí. –no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No conozco tus gustos pero la comida italiana suele gustarle a casi todo el mundo por eso me decanté por hacer lasaña. Espero haber acertado.

-Lo has hecho –contesto, cogiendo el tenedor.

-¿Color favorito? –yo frunzo el ceño. –Esta cena es para conocernos y eso. –Asiento. Es verdad, ese era el fin.

-Púrpura. ¿El tuyo?

-El azul. –No puedo evitar reírme.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –me pregunta.

-Porque era de esperar. Siempre que te he visto, llevabas una camisa de color azul. –El hace una mueca con la boca.

-¿Número de la suerte? –Me encojo de hombros.

-No sé, supongo que el 9.

-El mío es el 18. ¿Por qué el 9?

-Me gusta ese número. –Digo sin más.

-Vale. –Me dice, llevándose otro de comida a la boca.

-¿Por qué el 18?

-Porque un 18 Daniela llegó a mi vida. –Yo sonrío ante la confesión. -¿Eres periodista, no? –Asiento. –Sin embargo, también escribes libros y das conferencia.

-Sí, me ofrecieron escribir un libro y acepté, desde entonces lo he seguido haciendo. Me gusta. ¿A qué te dedicas tú?

-Soy escritor. –Yo dejo el tenedor sobre mi plato para mirarlo. Suelo moverme por ese mundo y conozco casi todos los escritores neoyorkinos, al menos, su nombre. –De verdad –dice al ver mi cara de incredulidad. –Uso un seudónimo. Quise hacerlo así cuando empecé. Eso me permite vivir una vida completamente normal.

Asiento no muy convencida. Intentado localizar en mi mente cuál puede ser su sobrenombre.

La cena transcurre entre preguntas no muy personales. Pensé que sería mucho peor, que estaría incómoda y no ha sido así. Incluso, he tenido que disimular la sonrisa en varias ocasiones.

Solo en los momentos en los que recordaba el porqué de mi odio hacia él, me tensaba y suspiraba, queriendo salir pronto de ahí.

-_Seño –_se queja Daniela, tirando de la camiseta de su padre. Richard la coge y la recuesta sobre su pecho. La niña lleva una de sus manitas hasta una de las orejas de su padre, toqueteándola. También, lo hace con su pelo. Parece que eso la relaja. Castle acaricia su padre. La niña me señala, apuntándome con uno de sus pequeños dedos y ladea su cabeza para mirar a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa con Kate? ¿Te cae bien? –Ella asiente.

-Dormir

-¿Quieres dormir con ella?

-Sí. –Rick me mira preocupado.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –le pregunto a la pequeña que asiente y se baja de las piernas de su padre para ir conmigo. La cojo en brazos y se acerca a mi mejilla para darme un beso. Yo le doy otro. –Eres una niña muy guapa. –Sonríe sin quitarse el chupete. Le acaricio la mejilla y le quito un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Tiene los ojos rojos y les cuesta mantenerlos abiertos.

-Hoy no ha dormido siesta –escucho que me dice Castle.

-Pues a dormir –la aprieto contra mi pecho. Veo que Richard me mira con una sonrisa en la cara y con algo en sus ojos que no sé descifrar.

XXX

-Gracias por venir y por dormir a mi hija –me agradece mientras me acompaña a la puerta.

Yo no digo nada, solo asiento. –Tu hija es una monada.

-Lo es –me dice orgulloso.

-Yo sonrío. –Será mejor que me vaya ya. Es demasiado tarde.

-Te acompañaría pero –mira hacia la habitación de Daniela.

-No te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola. –Me giro para irme pero su voz hace que me vuelva a dar la vuelta.

-Kate… ¿qué te parecería venir el próximo sábado? Así nos iremos conociendo más.

Dudo antes de contestar. Me lo he pasado bien pero sigo sin querer tener algún tipo de relación con él.

-Sería bueno para cuando nazca el bebé.

-No sé, Castle. No creo que sea necesario todo esto. –Él me mira desilusionado.

-Bueno, al menos, piénsatelo en estos días. Te estaré esperando el sábado si vienes y si no pues nada. –Asiento. –Pero, Kate, avísame cuando tengas cita con el ginecólogo, me gustaría ir.

-Está bien. Te avisaré.

-Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8**_

Hoy es sábado y todavía no sé qué hacer. Durante toda la semana lo había tenido claro, no iba a ir a la cena, pero ahora que faltan horas y tendría que saber la respuesta con seguridad, tengo dudas.

Por una lado, quisiera ir, sobre todo, para ver a esa pequeña niña pero mi mente me repite una y otra vez que no debo hacerlo. No ir es poner más distancia entre nosotros y, eso, es lo mejor. Ya caí una vez y no puedo volver a permitirle el lujo de volver a salirse con la suya.

XXX

No es la primera vez que veo a este hombre en una de mis conferencias. La primera fue hace unos días, a diferencia de esta, estuvo sentado en primera fila pero no intervino. Se limitó a escuchar. Y a no quitarme la mirada de encima. Hubo algunos momentos que su incesante mirada me incomodó. En esta, no ha parado de intervenir en la sección de preguntas. Ha sido quién más ha preguntado de largo.

Me despido de los organizadores y del director de la universidad antes de abandonar el edificio.

Al girar la primera esquina, mi cuerpo choca con otro. Unos ojos azules me miran desde arriba. Parece divertido.

-Perdone –digo, apartando la mirada.

-O no, ha sido mi culpa –me dice, sonriente. Yo asiento e intento pasar por su lado para seguir mi camino pero su cuerpo vuelve a impedirme el paso.

Lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo, él me sigue sonriendo. –Disculpe, pero quisiera pasar, tengo que irme.

-Oh, perdona –se disculpa, falsamente porque su cuerpo no se mueve y su sonrisa no se borra. Intento esquivarlo pero vuelve a dar un paso, poniéndose de nuevo justo delante.

Yo lo miro, comenzando a enfardarme. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le pregunto al escucharlo reír.

Con uno de sus dedos señala mi frente arrugada. Yo bufo. –Oh, venga, dime que no te resulta gracioso que cada vez que intentas irte, te choques conmigo.

Aprieto los labios. –No me choco, eres tú el que te pones delante.

Se lleva una mano a su pecho, a la altura del corazón. –Eres tú, señorita Beckett. Yo me muevo para dejarte pasar pero tú te mueves en el mismo sentido y te chocas.

Ya… -ironizó. –Pues para que no hayas más problemas de este tipo, voy a caminar a la derecha para irme. –Cuando lo hago, él vuelve hacer lo mismo. -¿Qué te pasa? –mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

-A lo mejor, tal vez,… no quiero que te vayas. –Su sonrisa sigue intacta en su cara. Alzo una ceja como respuesta. –Me gustaría tomar un café contigo.

-Lo siento pero voy a tener que rechazar tu invitación. –En realidad no lo siento nada y aunque ahora mismo lo que menos quiero ser en simpática con él, sigo siendo educada.

-¿Por qué? –inquiere, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Te espera alguien en casa?

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Qué le importa a él? –Tengo prisa. –Sigue impidiéndome el paso. -¡Deja de jugar! –exclamó, levantando el tono de mi voz. Me estoy enfadando de verdad.

-No estoy jugando, quiero tomar un café contigo de verdad. –Remarca.

XXX

Después de recordar el momento en el que nos conocimos o, mejor dicho, la primera vez que hablamos fuera de un salón de actos, decido que no voy a ir a esa cena. Estuvo jugando conmigo desde el primer momento.

XXX

Han pasado 15 minutos desde la hora en la que la periodista llegó a la casa del escritor el sábado pasado y eso solo significa una cosa para Castle: no va a ir.

Ha preparado la cena, como le dijo, iba a esperarla por si, finalmente, aceptaba a ir. Pero, por lo que se ve, toda esa comida que ha hecho para dos va a sobrar. Al menos, la mitad.

Suspiró, mirando la mesa preparada. Ese día hasta había dado de comer ya a su hija para no hacerla esperar.

El timbre sonó y, Castle, corrió, literalmente, hasta la salida.

-Pensé que ya no venías –dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. La misma sonrisa que desapareció nada más encontrarse con la verdadera persona que había llamado. –Jou,… hola –lo saludó desilusionado.

-Señor Castle –lo saludó el hombre –venía para preguntarle qué tal le fue la primera semana con el cachorrito. –Miró hacia dentro, observando a la niña jugar con el perro.

-Pues muy bien, Jou –Miró en su misma dirección. –Se han hecho inseparables. –Le sonrió. El hombre asintió feliz.

-Su hija nunca va a tener un amigo que sea mejor que ese perro. Los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre. Nunca te abandonarán. –Castle asintió.

XXX

_Dos semanas y tres días después. _

Hace diez minutos que la asistente de mi ginecóloga me ha llamado para decirme cuando es mi siguiente cita. Diez minutos que he pasado pensando en cómo voy a decírselo a Castle. Él me pidió que se lo informara y, como es referente al bebé, debo hacerlo.

No sé nada de él desde que cené en su casa. La única forma que tengo para comunicárselo es ir hasta allí. Ojalá tuviese su número. Eso lo haría todo más fácil.

XXX

Finalmente, me he decidido y voy de camino a loft del escritor. Estoy a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de su edificio.

-Hola –lo saludo cuando la puerta se abre. Él me mira sorprendido pero luego su gesto se suaviza y me sonríe.

-Hola, Kate, pasa –inmediatamente se echa a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Solo he venido para decirte algo. –Le informo, mientras me adentro en su casa.

Daniela, que acaba de verme, ha dejado a Olaf en el suelo, estaba entre sus piernas, y ha salido corriendo hacia mí. O eso pensaba, porque al llegar a la altura de su padre se abraza a sus piernas mientras me mira curiosa.

-¿No vas a saludar a Kate? –le pregunta Rick. La pequeña deja un momento de observarme para mirar a su padre. –Es Kate –le dice. Vuelve a mirarme y le sonrío. Puedo ver cómo me corresponde a la sonrisa al ver sus labios curvados por los lados de su chupete. Castle se lo quita y la niña lo mira intentando agarrarlo pero está demasiado alto para ella. –Dale un besito. –Daniela vuelve a enfocarse en mí.

Comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia delante. Está dudosa. En mitad del camino se para y vuelve la mirada hacia su padre. Este la anima a seguir con un movimiento de manos y un "vamos" susurrado.

Para darle más seguridad, le sonrío y me pongo de rodillas en el suelo. Poco a poco acorta toda la distancia que había entre nosotras y me da un beso en la mejilla. Puedo sentir la humedad que me ha dejado en ella por las babas pero no hago otra cosa que sonreír y darle yo otro beso.

Rápidamente, va a recuperar su chupete. Luego, vuelve a mí y me coge de la mano para dirigirme hasta la mitad de la sala donde su mascota ladra para que la saquen del pequeño corral improvisado.

Miro a Castle y levanta las manos, exculpándose de ese hecho.

Me agacho junto a Daniela y la ayudo a sacarlo de ahí. El cachorrito de dos meses pesa ya demasiado para la fuerza que tiene la pequeña.

Acaricio su cabecita y Olaf comienza a saltar a mi alrededor. Posando sus patas en mi pierna, reclamando mi atención.

Cuando me vengo a dar cuenta, estoy jugando con Olaf y Daniela sin haberle contado a Rick el motivo de mi visita.

-Ahora vengo, Daniela –le digo antes de levantarme de la manta donde estaba sentada con ella.

Camino hasta la cocina, que es donde está Castle cocinando.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunto, sacándolo de sus pensamiento o de su extrema concentración cortando cebolla.

-Perdona, -me dice quitándose las gafas que lleva puesta y limpiándose las manos. –No te he escuchado.

-¿Podemos hablar? –repito.

-Claro.-Da la vuelta a la barra americana. –Tú dirás –me dice.

-Hoy me ha llamado la asistente de Emily. Dentro de tres días tengo la cita con ella. Como me pediste que te avisaras…

-sí, sí. ¿A qué hora?

-A las 11.

-Gracias por avisarme. Allí estaré. –Yo asiento.

-Iré a despedirme de tu hija.

-¿No te quedas a cenar? –inquiere con un deje de desilusión en su voz.

-No, yo solo venía a decirte lo de la cita. –Me doy la vuelta para volver con la niña cuando escucho que dice mi nombre. Retrocedo mis pasos.

-Yo pensé que te quedarías y estaba preparando la cena. No le queda mucho…

-Castle…

-Por favor, ya estás aquí y la comida está casi lista. Por favor –pone ambas manos, juntas, debajo de su barbilla y su labio inferior sobre sale más que el inferior. Sacudo mi cabeza. En este momento me parece más infantil que su hija. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Daniela llega y me coge de la mano. –Ven –me pide mientras tira de mí para que vuelva con ella.

-¿Ves? Ella también quiere que te quedes. –En ese momento se escucha un ladrido –Y Olaf también. –Sentencia, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Ruedo los ojos. –Está bien, me quedo. –Digo finalmente.

-¡Genial! –Exclama - Voy a seguir haciendo la comida –me dice alegremente.

* * *

**Cada vez se me hace más cuesta arriba seguirlo… Sé que prometí seguirlo y lo haré. Eso sí, vais a tener que tenerme paciencia xD**

**Agradecería vuestras críticas, pero en plan mal. Por ejemplo: "¿Qué c****** has hecho? Esto no tiene sentido. Vale que sea improvisado pero es que es aburrido, no tiene gracia (Conjunto de cualidades por las que una cosa resulta atractiva o agradable). No me gusta. Tantos momentos perro/niña sobran. Más sobre Castle y Beckett y que avancen más deprisa."**

**O cosas parecidas que me indiquen qué os va gustando y qué no. Para tener una pequeña idea de cómo seguirlo sin seguir "destrozando" esto…**

**PD: lo del ejemplo es lo que pienso yo cada vez que subo un capítulo. Aumenta por actualización xD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

-Me meto otro trozo de comida en la boca, desviando mi mirada de en frente, donde está sentado Rick, hacia mi plato. Su mirada incesante me está poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué prefieres niño o niña? –me pregunta, haciendo que lo vuelva a mirar.

Trago la comida que mastico antes de responderle. –No lo sé –me encojo de hombros. –En realidad, me da igual. Solo quiero que esté bien. Pero, supongo, que las niñas me atraen más.

Él me mira con una sonrisa y se lleva un tenedor con patatas a la boca.

-¿Y tú? –le pregunto, aunque no sé si lo he hecho porque realmente quiero saber su respuesta, curiosidad, o por no volver a caer en el incómodo silencio de nuevo. –Prefieres niño, ¿no? –Miro a Daniela que está jugando con Olaf cerca de donde nosotros estamos comiendo.

-¿La verdad? Me da igual. Sí, ya tengo una hija pero no me importaría tener otra. Y, si es un niño, también me gustará. Como tú, solo quiero que todo salga bien.

Castle sigue comiendo su comida, yo apoya la punta de mi tenedor en mi plato, arrugando mi entrecejo. Trago saliva antes de pronunciar mi siguiente pregunta, no sé si es algo que deba preguntar. Bueno, sé que no debo hacerlo pero la curiosidad es demasiado grande. Desde el primer día que pisé este loft ha estado rondando en mi cabeza y cada día que me he encontrado con los Castle, la curiosidad, ha ido aumentando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquiero con cautela.

-Ya lo has preguntado, ¿no? –contesta, sonriendo. Hago un mohín con mi boca y esparzo algunas patatas por mi plato.

-Sí, bueno.

-Pregunta –me dice ahora, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

-¿Y la madre de Daniela? –Aguanto el aire cuando veo cómo se remueve en su silla, incómodo. La sonrisa de su rostro ha desaparecido y, ahora, mira su cena, serio. –No tienes que contestar si no quieres. –Digo, rápidamente.

-No, no es eso. Es complicado –Responde.

-Entiendo. –Vuelvo a llevarme un bocado a los labios, queriendo borrar el momento de la pregunta. Ni siquiera tenemos confianza. Ni quiero tenerla. Antes de que me meta la comida en la boca habla, así que dejo el tenedor encima del plato para escucharlo atenta.

-Cuando la ginecóloga nos preguntó por nuestros padres, yo dije que no los había conocido. Y así es. Viví hasta la mayoría de edad en un orfanato. –Se me escapa un "Oh" sin poderlo remediar. –No voy a decirte que es la mejor infancia que un niño puede tener porque no es así. Fue duro, sobre todo, cuando empiezas a comprender que si estás allí es porque nadie te quiere, ni si quiera tus padres. Ni la mujer que te dio a luz. Pero, bueno, todo esto no importa.

Yo lo miro sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-El caso es que, allí, pese a todo, pese a las carencias que pude llegar a vivir, me hicieron ser lo que soy. En un modo u otro, todo lo que soy se los debo a ellos. Así que, cuando salí, me prometí que no dejaría abandonados a los niños que dejaba allí. Tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera u otra. Al principio, iba a jugar con ellos y hacerles pasar un buen rato, al menos, eso intentaba. El trabajo que tenía, apenas me daba para sobrevivir. Tuve suerte y una persona me ayudó a que una editorial leyera mis escritos. Una vez que empecé a ganar dinero, empecé a ayudarlos económicamente.

Si dijese que todo esto me había sorprendido 100 por 100, mentiría. Puede que sea un capullo pero sus ojos reflejan su interior cuando baja esa coraza, como en estos momentos, y, en ellos, puedo ver un gran corazón.

-Iba al menos cuatro veces en semana. Un día, cuando llegué, me encontré con que todo estaba más revolucionado que de costumbre. Había llegado un bebé nuevo. Tenía apenas unos días de nacido y –apretó los dientes con rabias –sus padres la habían abandonado en mitad de un parque en pleno invierno. El bebé sufría hipotermia y los médicos le diagnosticaron neumonía. Además, no había nacido en un hospital, ya que por la infección que tenía, no habían utilizado material esterilizado para cortar el cordón umbilical. Los médicos no le daban más de 48 horas de vida, a parte del dinero que el orfanato necesitaba para costear los medicamentos y todo lo necesario para que hiciesen lo imposible para salvarla.

Suspiró con tristeza, supongo por todos los recuerdos que le traería revivir todos esos momentos. Cuando las manos empezaron a dolerme por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, apretando los puños, las relajé. ¿Cómo se podía tener tan mal corazón o ser tan mala persona para hacerle eso a un bebé, a una personita tan indefensa?

-Decidí hacerme cargo económicamente de todo lo que el bebé necesitara. Eran tantos niños y tan pocas criadoras que me ofrecí a cuidarla. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mano para ayudarla. Hice que la trasladaran al mejor hospital y que se ocuparan de ella los mejores médicos del país.

Su voz tembló e, instintivamente, cogí su mano por encima de la mesa. –Su corazón llegó a estar parado durante ocho segundos cuando tuvieron que operarla. Fue horrible. –Se llevó su otra mano a la boca. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire. –Por suerte, a partir de ahí todo mejoró. Desde el primer momento que la tuve entres mis brazos, sentí que debía protegerla, que tenía que estar para ahí. No solo hasta que saliera del hospital, sino, toda la vida. –Miró hacia su hija, sus ojos, algo acuosos, reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por ella. Nunca en mi vida había visto mirar a un padre con tanto amor como a Rick en ese momento.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y una frase resonó en mi mente. "Mi bebé no podría tener un mejor padre". Sacudí la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. La frase había acudido a mis pensamientos sin mi permiso.

XXX

Tengo que reconocer que haber aceptado cenar con Castle ha sido una buena decisión, aunque haya una parte de mi cerebro que no deje de repetir que me estoy traicionando a mí misma por pensar eso y haberme sentido cómoda, incluso, la he disfrutado.

Cierro los ojos para intentar dejar mi mente en blanco. No quiero pensar.

-Tu infusión. –Abro mis ojos despacio, separando mi espalda del respaldo de sofá.

-Gracias. –Musito cuando tengo la taza en mis manos.

-De nada. –Me sonríe. Por suerte, se ha recuperado del mal momento que ha vivido durante la cena. A partir de ahora tengo que medir más mis preguntas.

Por más que no quiera hacerlo, me recuesto en el sofá. De pronto, me siento pesada y tengo nauseas. No debería haber comido tanto. Sé lo que me pasa cuando lo hago desde que estoy embarazada. Bebo un buche del líquido verde, queriendo que eso ayude a disuadirla pero, en cambio, me producen arcadas.

Rick me mira preocupado.

-¿El baño? –logro articular. Me señala una de las puertas y salgo disparada.

XXX

Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta. Por la sombra que se ha formado a mi lado, sé que Castle está en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Se acerca titubeante y despacio a mí.

-Me ha debido caer mal la cena –respondo, poniéndome de pie. Él enseguida me ayuda, agarrando del brazo.

Camino hasta el lavabo, quisiera lavarme los dientes pero creo que tendré que conformarme con enjuagarme la boca.

-Tengo cepillos de dientes sin usar. Suelo comprar un paquete cuando compro. ¿Quieres uno?

Asiento.

-Ahora vuelvo. ¿Estarás bien? –me pregunta cuando me ve apoyar las manos en el mueble del lava manos.

-Sí. –Miento, cierro los ojos. Todo me da vueltas. Estoy deseando pasar los tres primeros meses de embarazo. Dicen que cuando estos acaban, las molestias desaparecen. Los consejos de la ginecóloga no están funcionando.

-Aquí está. –Por su respiración sé que ha ido corriendo donde quiera que los tenga guardados.

-Gracias.

Empiezo a lavarme los dientes pero el mareo que siento es tan intenso que tengo que volver a agarrarme al lavabo. Castle, en seguida me sostiene, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Es uno de los síntomas de estar embarazada. –Contesto con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Cuando me repongo, termino de lavármelos.

XXX

-¿No pensarás irte así? –inquiere poniéndose de pie, junto a mí cuando me ve coger mi bolso.

-Ya estoy bien, Castle. –Y es verdad, estoy bien, aunque siento un pequeño malestar en mi interior. Y vuelvo a tener hambre.

-Pero puede que vuelva a darte mareo mientras conduces –contesta un poco ofuscado.

-No va a pasarme nada.

Cuando paso por su lado me agarra del brazo. –Kate, yo te acompañaría pero no puedo –mira a su hija que está dormida sobre una manta. Olaf duerme junto a ella. –No puedo dejarla sola. Pero, tampoco, puedo permitir que te vayas.

-Me iré en taxi. –Rick chistó.

-Por favor, Kate, quédate a dormir, no me quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que te has ido así.

-Castle…

-Por favor… -insiste. Sus ojos denotaban más preocupación incluso de lo que hacía su voz.

Suspiré sin saber qué hacer.

-Está bien, pero no dormiré contigo en la misma cama.

Sonrió y por cómo cambió de expresión rápidamente, supe que iba a hacer un comentario sobre eso pero que en el último momento se había arrepentido. Supongo que para que no volviese a rechazar su invitación y me fuera.

-Está bien. –Aceptó.

* * *

**Gracias por vuestras ideas y vuestros ánimos. Intentaré seguirlas todas y mejorar un poco el fic. **

**De nuevo, gracias. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

-Aquí dormirás tú. Es mi habitación –me aclaró, abriendo la puerta del cuarto que estaba justo al lado del de Daniela. Por supuesto, era una habitación muy masculina y, como todo el loft, estaba muy bien decorada. –Pasa –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que me había quedado en la entrada observando todo.

Puedo sonar ridículo, pero me sentía nerviosa con el hecho de tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que Rick y si ya era en su cama…

-Kate… -dijo mi nombre para captar mi atención. Estaba tan metida en mi pensamiento que no me había dado cuenta de que había abierta la puerta de su armario y había sacado varios de sus pijamas, poniéndolos encima de la cama, de la gran cama. –Te decía que si quieres algo más cómodo para dormir, -me repitió cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos –tal vez uno de estos pijamas o… ven, mira tú –ofreció.

Me lleve una mano a la frente, tocándomela, nerviosa. –Uno de esos pijamas estará bien.

Asintió. -¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Este azul –levantó uno de azul oscuro –o este de Batman? –En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de niño travieso al enseñarme la ropa de dormir del superhéroe. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que mostrase tanta ilusión por un simple pijama?

-¿Tienes un pijama de Batman? –pregunté con el cejo arrugado y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! Además, es mi pijama favorito. –Alzó las cejas e hizo un gesto con los labios.

-No sé por qué me sorprendo…

-¿Cuál eliges, entonces? –Miré los pijamas que había sobre la cama mientras escuchaba en un murmullo como Castle no paraba de susurrar "El de Batman, el de Batman". Me mordí el labio para no sonreír. Era un niño.

-Mmm… creo que me quedo con el de… -me callé ante el deseo de Rick de saber mi elección –con el azul –dije finalmente.

-Joo –se quejó, desilusionado. –Si el de Batman es el mejor. Mira –me enseñó el dibujo del héroe en el centro de la camiseta. –Además, créeme cuando la llevas puesta sientes que tienes superpoderes.

-¿No me digas? –ironicé, cruzando me brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, te lo digo. Por eso, es mejor que elijas este.

-Ya hice mi elección, Castle, no la voy a cambiar.

-Bueno, bueno –levantó las manos en señal de rendición-, luego no digas que no te lo dije.

-No te lo diré, tranquilo –me miró con los ojos achicados y señalándome con su dedo índice. Tuve que tragarme una carcajada.

Agaché la cabeza cuando pasó por mi lado para salir de la habitación, mirándome ofendido por no haber elegido "el de Batman". Luego, giró la cabeza bruscamente, en un gesto indignado.

-Buenas noches, Kate –me dijo desde la puerta, ahora normal y con una sonrisa en la cara. –Que descanses. Llámame si te sientes mal o necesitas algo.

Asentí. –Estoy bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –repitió cerrando la puerta. Volvió a abrirla antes de cerrarla del todo. –Que sepas que sigo pensando que el de Batman es el mejor.

Sacudí la cabeza y escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Miré hacia la cama, no solo había dejado el pijama azul afuera, sino que, también, el de Batman. Sonreí, aprovechando que no me podía ver.

Me acerqué y cogí la ropa de dormir azul pero, enseguida me arrepentí, y fue la de Batman la que, finalmente, llevé conmigo hasta el baño que estaba en la habitación para cambiarme.

Si Richard viese que elegí este… Lo que yo no sabía es que él se moría por verme vestida con el pijama de Batman…

XXX

Cuando el sol aún no había salido, sentí cómo alguien se metía conmigo en la cama y se abrazaba a mí, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos cómo pude por culpa del sueño y de lo adormida que estaba. Sonreí al comprobar que era Daniela.

Debía de estar acostumbrada a hacer esto porque nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se había vuelto a dormir y estaría más adormilada que yo porque estaba segura de que no siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era yo.

La tapé con las sábanas y el edredón, pasé un brazo por su cintura y besé su cabeza. La pequeña suspiró y se apretó más a mí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al pensar que dentro de un tiempo, no mucho, sería mi hijo o hija la que haría esto de meterse a mitad de la noche a dormir conmigo.

XXX

Daniela había dejado la puerta abierta cuando había entrado en la habitación de su padre. Richard, que había ido a echar un vistazo a su hija, sonrió cuando vio la cama vacía y la puerta del dormitorio de al lado abierta.

Caminó varios pasos más hasta llegar a la entrada y miró hacia adentro. Sonrió cuando vio a su hija abrazada a Kate y cómo está también la tenía abrazada y pegada a su cuerpo.

Suspiró cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que Daniela vivía algo así, dormir abrazada con alguien que no era él, encima con una mujer.

Aunque algunas noches la niña había dormido en casa de la vecina, esta era una persona mayor y era como su abuela. Su hija hasta la llamaba así. Pero nunca había tenido algo parecido a una madre. Él era su padre y su madre. Las dos cosas.

Nunca había pensado en ese hecho. Él mismo había sido huérfano y siempre había pensado que, al menos, Daniela lo tenía a él y que le daba todo el cariño que podía darle, y más. Pero al ver esa estampa…

Eso y sus ganas de que Kate aceptase a tener algo más que una amistad con él. Suspiró, si ya le estaba costando que ella aceptara a ser su amiga no quería imaginar lo que sería intentar algo más con ella.

Kate sería una buena mamá para Daniela. Además, ella iba a ser la madre de su próximo hijo.

Sonrió al recordar cuando fue la primera vez que supo de su existencia.

XXX

-¿Desde cuándo lees? –le preguntó Richard a su amigo, cogiendo el libro de la mesilla.

-No leo –contestó Brad, sacando dos botellines de cerveza de la nevera.

Castle levantó el libro, mostrándoselo.

-¡Ah! –exclamó su amigo. Acto seguido, sonrió pícaramente.

Rick alzó las cejas.

-Me lo compré para ir a la firma de libros de la escritora.

-¿Solo para eso? –preguntó, soltando el libro y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Está buena! –se defendió. –Ir a su firma era una oportunidad para conocerla. No podía ir sin su libro –se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no querías, entonces, solo su firma…

-No, pero…

-Pero… No me digas –comenzó a decir Rick entre risas –que "don conquistador" no consiguió que…

Brad lo miró ofendido. –Tampoco me esforcé mucho.

-Ya –ironizó. -¡Si hasta te compraste el libro! –exclamó, volviendo a coger el libro y abriéndolo. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la foto de la escritora en la primera página. Sí que era guapa, muy guapa. Oye, ¿puedo quedarme el libro? Parece tener buena pinta.

Brad hizo un gesto de indiferencia. –Quédatelo. A mí ya no me va servir… tiene su firma. Tendré que comprar otra para poder ir otra vez.

XXX

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí a Daniela moverse. Estaba sentada en la cama y se rascaba los ojos.

-Hey, buenos días –le dice, acariciando su cabecita.

Me miró algo desorienta, supongo que se preguntaba dónde estaba su padre… revoloteó los ojos por toda la habitación. Creo que para confirmas que seguía en su casa.

-Papi –dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Sonreí al ver que mis suposiciones eran ciertas. –Papi durmió en otra habitación.

En ese momento escuché un "Buenos días, chicas" proveniente de la puerta. Cuando miré, vi cómo Rick entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con comida en sus manos.

-Os escuché hablar y decidí traeros el desayuno a la cama. –Puso la bandeja a mi lado al llegar a nosotros. Me sonrió y yo lo miré sin saber qué decir. -¿Has dormido bien? –me preguntó mientras rodeaba la cama.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, he descubierto que tengo que comprar un nuevo sofá. El que tengo me ha dejado la espalda hecha polvo.

-¿Has dormido en el sofá? –pregunté, sorprendida.

-Sí –contestó mientras cogía a su hija en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Dijiste que dormirías en otra habitación…

-En las otras habitaciones no hay cama.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No podía dejar que te fueses así… y sabía que si te decía que dormiría en el sofá no podría convencerte… -se calló de repente. –Ahora que lo pienso no debería de haberte dicho mi secreto… ya no aceptarás más dormir aquí…

-Solo ha sido esta noche, Castle…

Las sábanas que me cubrían, se cayeron al incorporarme y sentarme sobre el colchón, dejando ver el dibujo del superhéroe.

-¡Ah! –Gritó Castle como si fuese la primera vez que veía su pijama. -¡Es Batman! –señaló mi camiseta. –Te lo pusiste –me miró a los ojos, sorprendido y sonrió como un pillín. –Sabía que no podrías resistirte.

Sacudí la cabeza, exhalando el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

XXX

Daniela estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre mientras tomaba su biberón. Rick, sentado a mi lado, comía sus tortitas y yo hacía lo mismo con mis frutas.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré masticar. Al final, no lo pensé más y me decidí. Llevé mi tenedor a su plato quitándole parte de una de sus tortitas. Escuché cómo Richard se quejaba. Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros y volví a hacerlo.

-Yo también quería tortitas –me quejé.

-Y yo pensé que preferirías algo suave, como frutas. –Ahora fue su turno de robarme parte de mi desayuno.

-¡Eh! –exclamé, dándole un suave golpe en la mano.

-No te quejes que tú me has hecho lo mismo. –Achiqué los ojos y sonreí.

XXX

Richard fingía que reía a carcajadas. –Para, para, no puedo más –decía a su hija que le hacía cosquillas.

Tuvo que agarrarla de las manos para que dejase de mover sus dedos sobre su cuerpo. La niña se puso a buscar su chupete que se le había caído de la boca en esa guerra de cosquillas por culpa de las risas.

Su padre acercó su boca a mi oído y sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba. –Fingía porque no me hacía cosquillas de verdad, me clavaba los dedos –susurró, su aliento chocando contra mi oreja. Me estremecí.

Se dio cuenta y se separó lentamente de mí. Cuando, finalmente, lo hizo, nuestros labios quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca por culpa de mi movimiento de cabeza. No lo hice aposta, había sido inconscientemente.

Rozó sus labios con los míos, llevó una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla derecha y llevó su mirada hasta mis ojos para volverla a posar sobre mis labios.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Este es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado de todos y ya es decir… Ya sabéis que todo esto es improvisado… **_

_**Applesconcherie, te contesto por aquí, ya que al ser anónimo no te puedo mandar PM. Sí, puede decirse que sí tengo Twitter pero no lo uso mucho, solo para leer e infórmame. Pero de todas formas es /CaskettSK ¡Ah! Y gracias por lo que me dices :)**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

**_Capítulo 11_**

Sentí cómo sus labios succionarme el labio inferior y me separé bruscamente. Castle me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

Puse mis manos sobre el colchón, cada una a ambos lados de mi trasero, para ayudarme a moverme hacia detrás y, así, aumentar la distancia que había entre Rick y yo.

-Kate… -intentó él.

-No -dije para que no siguiera. No quería escucharlo. No quería hablar sobre ello. –No debería haber pasado. Yo… será mejor que me vaya. –Me levanté de la cama sin acordarme que tan solo vestía la camiseta del pijama de Batman que me había dejado Castle la noche anterior. El frío que sentí en mis piernas fue lo que me recordó ese detalle. Noté su mirada sobre mis piernas y aligeré mi paso para entrar al baño a cambiarme. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

XXX

-Kate, ¿podemos hablar? –escuché la voz de Castle nada más aparecí en la sala de loft, ya cambiada.

-No, tengo prisa –caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta de salida pero él fue más ágil que yo y logró agarrarme del brazo antes de que saliese.

-Solo será un momento. –Agaché la cabeza, no quería mirar sus ojos azules. Sus ojos fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de él. Inspiré hondo, llenándome de fuerza y, lentamente, alcé mi mirada encontrándome con la suya. –Lo de antes… el beso –dijo, tragando saliva. Se veía nervioso. Al menos, no era la única que estaba incómoda.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ya te lo dije. No debió ocurrir. Ha sido un error. –Me interrumpió antes de que pudiese seguir.

-Para mí no ha sido un error –contestó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Esquivé su mirada, observando a su hija jugar con su mascota. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en esos momentos. –Kate, yo…

No lo dejé acabar la frase. –Me tengo que ir. –Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero no tuve éxito.

-Kate, - se acercó más a mí. Retrocedí y me clavé la manilla de la puerta en mi baja espalda. Cerré los ojos por el golpe. -¿Estás bien? –me preguntó al darse cuenta de que me había dado.

-Solo quiero irme.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? –inquirí, confusa.

-¿Por qué quieres huir?

-¿Huir? –entrecerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. –No quiero huir. Solo me quiero ir. No debí haberme quedado a dormir ni mucho menos permitir que pasase… eso –dije, finalmente, evitando decir la palabra "beso". –Dijimos que seríamos amigos y, eso, no lo hacen los amigos.

Dio un paso más hacia mí, dubitativo. –Pero… podríamos ser algo más que amigos –titubeó.

-¿Qué? –grité. -¿Cómo te atreves? –levanté más la voz, haciendo que Daniela dejara su juego y centrase su atención en nosotros, algo asustada.

Castle me miraba confundido. -¿Cómo me atrevo? –preguntó con el ceño arrugado.

Tiré de mi brazo, logrando liberarlo por fin.

-Sí, eso he dicho.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué? –siguió.

Chasqueé la lengua y sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

Su expresión era cada vez más confusa y mi ira aumentaba al mismo ritmo que su desconcierto. ¿De verdad pensaba que volvería a caer, que podría seguir jugando conmigo?

-Kate, no te entiendo –tardó unos segundo en contestar.

-Claro –ironicé. –No me entiendes o, mejor, ¿no quieres hacerlo?

-Kate, de verdad, no sé a qué viene todo esto.

Reí y miré al techo, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura. -¿Crees que soy tonta?

-No, claro que no.

Daniela, que había llegado corriendo tras mi último grito, se abrazó a las piernas de su padre, sollozando. Richard la cogió en brazos e intentó tranquilizarla.

-No pasa nada, cariño. –Me miró molesto por haber hecho a su hija llorar. –No pasa nada.

Suspiré y aproveché que estaba distraído con su hija para marcharme.

Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a volver a pasar de nuevo.

XXX

Levanté la vista cuando el ascensor se abrió pero volví a agacharla cuando vi que era Castle quién salía de él. Hoy era la cita con la ginecóloga. No nos había visto desde que habíamos discutido en su casa.

-Buenos días –me saludó, cuando se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Buenos días. –contesté, por educación.

-¿Qué tal?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. –No tenemos que hablar mientras esperamos a que me llamen.

-Lo sé, pero podemos hacerlo.

-No quiero hacerlo –contesté cortante, mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Kate, -lo escuché suspirar –no sé qué es lo que te pasa y por qué me dijiste todo eso el otro día pero me gustaría saberlo.

Lo escudriñé antes de responder. –No seas tan imbécil.

-Kate –levantó más la voz de lo normal y todas las personas que estaban en la sala, se nos quedaron mirando. –No sé qué te pasa y no sé por qué me tratas así. –Siguió en un tono más bajo. -Estábamos bien, cenamos, hablamos, desayunamos y todo estaba bien y, de pronto, después del beso, cambiaste de actitud. ¿Fue por eso?

Sacudí la cabeza. –En parte, me di cuenta de que volvías a intentar lo mismo. Tal vez tu simpatía hacia mí es tan solo para volver a hacerlo otra vez. Pero no, Richard Castle, no vas a volver a conseguirlo. –Escuché que decía mi nombre pero seguí hablando por encima de su voz. –¿Y sabes por qué? –No dejé que contestase, me respondí a mí misma. –Porque no existe un hombre al que deteste más que a ti.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos al decir la última frase, vi dolor en ellos y tuve que tragar saliva para seguir con mi actitud.

Abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas o no lo sé la verdad por qué no emitía ningún sonido. Lo que sé, es que no decía nada.

Escuché la voz de la enfermera llamándome y me levanté para ir con ella. Segundos después se nos unió Castle.

XXX

-Kate –repetía sin parar Rick andando detrás de mí en la calle después de haber salido del hospital, intentando alcanzarme.

Me volví molesta al ver que cada vez gritaba más. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –espeté con rabia, alterada.

Me miró, ladeando la cabeza y cogió aire. –No sé qué te he hecho. Te recuerdo que ese beso fue cosa de los dos. No te esforcé ni nada parecido y mucho menos cuando nos acostamos. No sé si son las hormonas o lo que es, pero…

-¿Sabes qué me pasa? –di un paso hacia él, apretando la mandíbula, completamente, enfadada. –Me pasa que no soporto verte, que cada vez que recuerdo que tuve algo contigo me doy asco a mí misma y que, aunque intenté olvidarme de todo por mi hijo, no puedo.

-Nuestro –me corrigió. Suspiró. –Creo que te olvidas que yo también tengo sentimientos. –Contestó antes de irse calle abajo sin darme tiempo a replicar.

Él era el menos indicado para hablar de sentimientos.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, haberme enfadado tanto no debía ser bueno para mi embarazo. Y el mareo, que estaba sintiendo, me lo confirmaba.

XXX

Bufé antes de cerrar el libro y dejarlo en la mesa. Llevaba media hora intentando leer pero mi mente no se enfocaba en la lectura, sino en repetir una y otra vez las discusiones con Castle.

Ahora todo estaba mal, mucho peor que antes. No debía haber aceptado ni haber dado pie en "ser amigos". Si hubiésemos quedado en tener una relación "cordial" nada de eso hubiera pasado y las cosas entre nosotros serían distintas.

No es que fuéramos a tener la mejor relación del mundo mundial pero, al menos, esas discusiones, las habríamos evitado.

Suspiré con cansancio. Me recosté más en el sofá, apoyando las piernas en la baja mesita. Llevé mis manos a mi cara, cubriéndomela con pesar y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hoy había recibido la llamada de la asistente de mi ginecóloga para darme la fecha de la siguiente cita, en la que, posiblemente, me diría en sexo de mi bebé. No podía no decírselo a Castle. Él quería formar parte de esto y yo no podía apartarlo, además, esta se supone que es una de las cosas más importantes del embarazo.

No nos habíamos visto desde que habíamos discutido en la puerta del hospital. Sí, nos habíamos gritado en la puerta de un hospital. Es de locos. Yo, que siempre he respetado las normas y he planeado cada paso que daba. La que nunca se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y los tenía siempre controlado. Me había dejado llevar por la rabia en el lugar menos apropiado.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi vientre, en contacto con mi piel. Sonreí. Ya se me abultaba algo la barriga, no es que fuese mucho, ni si quiera se notaba a simple vista, pero me hacía ilusión.

Tenía ganas de que comenzase a dar patadas y a sentir algo más que un simple cosquilleo.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando el recuerdo de la llamada volvió a mi mente. La cita era para mañana, así que, hoy mismo tenía que avisar a Rick. Y, eso, me ponía nerviosa.

Él se había ido enfadado conmigo, aunque no sé la razón. No tiene derecho a enfadarse.

Mentiría si dijese que no disfruté ese desayuno o que no sentí nada cuando me contó su historia. Había algo que me atraía de él, algo más que lo físico. Saber su pasado y todo sobre Daniela, lo que él hacía por esos niños… pero yo no puedo sentir nada por él. No porque eso no iría a ningún lado. Excepto a traicionarme a mí misma y acabar con todos mis principios. Por no hablar de mi dignidad.

Durante este mes he huido de Lanie, sí, he huido de ella. Sé que nada más que me vea, notará que me pasa algo y, la verdad, no quiero contarle lo que me pasa. No quiero contarle el motivo de mi rechazo hacia Rick. Me avergüenzo de mí por haber sido tan tonta.

Suspiro y me levanto. Es hora de ir al loft de Castle. No por más atrasarlo va a desaparecer mi obligación. Además, mientras antes lo haga, antes podré pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez, seguir escribiendo mi siguiente libro, al que tengo bastante abandonado.

Cojo las llaves que está en el jarrón azul y uno de mis abrigos del pechero que está detrás de la puerta, vamos a por ello. Me animo.

XXX

-Kate –me dice serio, cuando abre la puerta con Daniela entre sus brazos.

-Hola –lo saludo, nerviosa. Limpiándome el sudor de mis manos en el abrigo.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta, apoyado en la puerta.

Ni un "Pasa" o "¿Quieres algo de beber?". Cero modales. Nada de educación.

-Mañana a las 12 es la cita con Emily. –Digo ahora más calmada por el enfado que estoy sintiendo. Si él quiere seguir así… no voy a ser yo la que dé el brazo a torcer.

-Okay. –Contesta sin más. Acaricia el pelo de su hija que tiene la cara escondida en su cuello.

-Pues eso era. Adiós. –Me doy la vuelta y tras un largo suspiro escucho que dice mi nombre. Me quedo quieta, ponderando las ideas que recorren mi mente. Entre las que están ser amable o cordial o mandarlo directamente a la mierda.

-Kate.

Exhalo el aire que tengo en los pulmones y me volteo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres pasar?

¿Ahora? Que si quiero pasar, ¿ahora? Ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar. Me muerdo el labio inferior y doy un paso al frente. Será mejor hablar y acabar con esto por el bien del bebé que viene el camino.

XXX

-Voy a acostarla –me dice, señalándome a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

Miro para todos lados, observando el loft. Haciendo tiempo.

-Ya estoy aquí –me avisa detrás de mí. Me giro y lo miro a los ojos. –Creo que tenemos que hablar. –Asiento. Estoy de acuerdo. -¿Quieres algo de beber? –Niego. –Siéntate. -Me acerco al sillón más cercano y lo hago. Él se sienta en frente de mí.

Entrelaza sus dedos entre sí, parece nervioso. Yo solo lo observó.

-Kate –dice, subiendo su cabeza para mirarme –sé que no me soportas y todo eso –lo dice con tanto dolor en su voz que me tengo que morder el labio para no decir nada -, también, sé que no quieres ser mi amiga y mucho menos algo más. -Retira sus ojos de los míos y coge aire. –pero al menos, creo, que debemos llevarnos bien.

-Tener una relación cordial. –Digo.

-Sí, eso.

-Yo también opino lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces. Parece que estamos de acuerdo. –Sonríe pero por lo que sus ojos reflejan, sé que es una sonrisa fingida. Se pone en pie. –No te quito más de tu tiempo.

Yo también me levanto del sillón.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –se ofrece. Yo camino hacia la salida sin decir nada. Es rara esta seriedad en él. Y este comportamiento. No querer que me quede más. Falta poco para la cena y no me ha invitado. Aunque supongo que las discusiones tienen sus consecuencias. Y esta es una de ellas.

-Adiós. –Me dice, cuando me abre la puerta.

-Adiós. –contesto al salir, escuchando el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero ahora mismo me siento peor que si hubiéramos tenido otra discusión.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 12_**

Entrelazo mis dedos después de alisar mi camisa. Suspiro, hoy Castle se está retrasando más de lo normal en llegar al hospital. Ya casi es la hora de la cita. Faltan pocos minutos para que la enfermera venga a llamarme y él no llega…

Me paso una mano por la frente, algo que hago siempre cuando estoy nerviosa o preocupada.

Llevo mi mirada hasta el ascensor, el ruido y la luz indica que alguien o varias personas están subiendo. El sonido específico, que hace el elevador justo antes de abrirse las puertas, se escucha segundos antes de ver a una pareja tomada de la mano salir.

Se les ve muy enamorados. Ella le está sonriendo y él le acaricia su prominente vientre.

Una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al observarlos. Aparto mi mirada de ellos al darme de cuenta que yo no tengo eso. Yo y Castle no tenemos eso, no tenemos nada. Él ni siquiera ha acariciado mi barriga ni una sola vez.

Exhalo en aire y jugueteo con el brazalete dorado que tengo en mi muñeca derecha. Yo siempre había pensado que cuando me quedase embarazada, tendría una relación formal. Algo así, como lo que tenían la pareja que se había sentado en frente de mí.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera que decora mi mano izquierda. Dos minutos faltan para que sea la hora. Me muerdo el interior del labio inferior. Parece que hoy no va a venir. La luz del ascensor indica que está subiendo y las plantas, que va indicando el panel de arriba de las puertas, son superiores a donde estoy yo.

No es que me sienta decepcionada ni nada de eso. Supongo que después de todo lo que le dije está más dolido de lo que pensaba. Pero, creía que, quería estar en la vida del bebé. Yo crecí sin padre y sé lo que es. No quiero que mi hijo lo viva, por eso le dije lo de mi embarazo. Lo he visto con Daniela y es un buen padre pero… parece que…

-Katherine Beckett –escucho la voz del enfermero a mi izquierda, leyendo mi nombre del papel que tiene entre sus manos.

Me levanto de la silla, caminando despacio hacia él.

El ruido de la puerta de emergencia abrirse bruscamente hace que gire mi cabeza, dejando de observar el suelo por donde camino.

Un Castle jadeando por el esfuerzo, supongo que ha subido corriendo los 5 pisos, aparece a la vista de todos, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Lo siento –se disculpa al notar que tiene los ojos de todos puestos en él. Me busca con la mirada y sonríe cuando me encuentra.

Camina hacia a mí, aún con la respiración acelerada.

-Pensaba que no llegaba a tiempo.

Yo suspiro sin saber qué decir.

-Vengan conmigo –habla el enfermero.

XXX

Después de varias preguntas y una pequeña conversación. La ginecóloga nos pide que la acompañemos a la sala contigua para, como siempre, pesarme y hacerme la ecografía.

-¿Nerviosos? –nos pregunta con una sonrisa, sentándose en su silla a la derecha de la camilla en la que yo me estoy colocando.

Castle sonríe. –Un poco –se frota las manos.

Yo asiento sin decir nada más. Sí, estoy muy nerviosa pero no solo porque puede que sepamos el sexo, sino porque tengo miedo de que algo no vaya bien.

Expande el gel sobre mi bajo vientre y me mira con una media sonrisa cuando me quejo casi audiblemente por lo frío que está.

-Veamos –dice cuando empieza a deslizar el aparato sobre mi barriga.

Segundos después puedo ver a mi bebé en el monitor y sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Toca un botón y su corazón suena en toda la sala.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto, preocupada.

Desvía de nuevo sus ojos al monitor sin contestarme. Yo aguanto la respiración al ver que no dice nada.

-¿Está bien? –escucho que pregunta ahora Castle.

-Sí, -responde mirando alternativamente a mí y a Rick. –todo bien. Solo me estaba asegurando.

Yo suspiro aliviada.

-¿Queréis saber el sexo? –nos pregunta, dejando el pequeño aparato quieto sobre mi vientre.

-Sí –contestamos al unísono, provocando que nos miremos y sonriamos. Se acerca más a mí, lo suficiente para cogernos de la mano.

Aprieto suavemente el agarre cuando la ginecóloga cambia de plano y se ve, aumentado, lo que sería el sexo del bebé.

-Es una niña –nos dice.

Yo sonrió feliz y Castle lo hace a mi lado.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias –decimos.

XXX

-Una niña –repite Castle, saliendo del hospital.

-Sí, una niña –contesto feliz.

Siento el empujón en mi espalda, haciendo que, por el golpe, caía en los brazos de Rick. Este me sostiene para que no termine de perder el equilibro y caiga al suelo.

Por lo visto, un hombre ha estrado corriendo con su hijo en brazos, el niño se ha desmayado por un fuerte golpe de cabeza y esta era la entrada que le ha pillado más cerca. Así que no ha entrado por urgencias.

-¿Estás bien? –me susurra. Nuestros rostros han quedado demasiado cerca y siento su aliento chocar sobre mis labios.

Afirmo con mi cabeza. –Sí –articulo segundos después.

Me ayuda a separarme de él, sujetándome por los hombros.

-Lo siento –me disculpo.

-No ha sido tu culpa –se encoge de hombros y empieza a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Has… has pensado algún nombre? –pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio. Y porque una parte de mí se siente culpable por haberle dicho todo aquello. Nadie quiere ser rechazo de esa manera y, supongo, que después de todo lo que él ha vivido, le duele más no sentirse querido.

-Mmm –murmura, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. -¿Grace? –yo niego, abriendo los ojos y él ríe. -¿Amy?

-Me gusta –digo.

-Y tú, ¿has pensado alguno?

-Zoe

-Me gusta –dice ahora él. Reímos y Rick se para. Abre la boca para decirme algo pero se ve interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil.

-Beckett –digo en forma de saludo. –Ah, hola, mamá. –Rodo los ojos cuando escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-…

-Es normal que escuches el ruido de los coches, estoy en la calle. –Miro a Rick que sigue parado en frente de mí.

-¿Qué? –grito. -¿Vas a venir a Nueva York? Pero… ¿Cuándo? –inquiero después de suspirar.

-…

-Okay, avísame cuando llegues.

Bufo después de colgar y guardar el móvil de nuevo en mi bolso. Me muerdo el labio.

-¿Tu madre? –curiosea Castle.

-Sí, va a venir.

-Parece que no te hace mucha gracia.

-No, ninguna. –Agacho la mirada pensando en lo que me espera cuando llegue. Me acaricio mi vientre por encima de la camisa sin ser muy consciente de ese movimiento. –No sabe que estoy embarazada.

-Ah –dice solo él.

Suspiro.

-¿Tan malo es?

Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y ladeo la cabeza.

-Créeme, no te haces una idea –me paso una mano por la frente.

-No puede ser tan malo. Bueno, entiendo que a ninguna madre le gusta que su hija se quede embarazada de un desconocido, pero, lo terminará aceptando.

Yo lo miro haciendo una mueca.

-¿Aceptando? Va a poner el grito en el cielo. Para ella los hijos hay que tenerlos dentro del matrimonio. Algo estable, casa con jardín, un perro, todo eso y más. La típica familia cristiana. –Rodo los ojos. –Mi vida ahora mismo es todo lo que ella odia. Aún no acepta que sea periodista en vez de maestra de escuela.

-Vaya… Seguro que la idea de ser abuela la hace feliz y…

-Lo dudo mucho.

Me acaricia uno de mis brazos suavemente cuando ve que me muerdo el labio con fuerza.

-Todo irá bien

-Ojalá –musito.

-Oye, -dice, arrugando el ceño –¿debo de preocuparme?

Yo río. –No lo sé. Estate atento por si acaso.

El traga saliva sonoramente, fingiendo que está asustado. Luego, sonríe y se vuelve serio.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, ya sabes. Yo, también, tengo culpa de que estés embarazada.

-Solo procura sobrevivir cuando tenga que presentártela.

-No puede ser tan malo. Además, seguro que cae rendida antes mis encantos.

Alzo una ceja.

-Oye, que tengo muchos –se queja como un niño pequeño.

-Déjame que lo dude. –Digo, riendo. Esta vez no lo estoy diciendo en serio. Solo bromeo y sé que por mi tono de voz, él también lo sabe.

-No deberías –me dice, cruzándose de brazos.

Suelto algunas carcajadas cuando me guiña un ojo.

-En serio, -digo, serenándome –prepárate para vivir la ira de mi madre.

-Hablas de ella como si fuese algo… o alguien terrible.

-Cuando se trata de estas cosas, lo es. No quieres verla enfadada, créeme.

-Entonces, ya sé a quién has salido.

Yo aprieto la mandíbula y suspiro. Pensé que las discusiones ya habían pasado a un segundo plano. Además, tenía y tengo mis razones.

Noto que quiere decir algo al darse cuenta que ese cometario no me ha sentado bien.

-Será mejor que me vaya –empiezo a despedirme. No quiero volver a discutir. Habíamos quedado en tener una relación cordial y la visita de mi madre… lo que me hace falta es que, también, estemos peleados…

-Kate,...

-Tengo que ir a preparar todo para la visita de mi madre.

-¿Cuándo viene? En una semana.

-Tienes tiempo.

-Sí, pero se me va a pasar volando…

-No deberías preocuparte tanto… ya sabes lo que te ha dicho Emily. –Me regaña.

-Lo sé e intentaré tomármelo con toda la calma que pueda.

Lo oigo suspirar.

-¿Crees que si fuésemos pareja, una pareja que está comprometida, tu madre se lo tomaría mejor?

-Eso cambiaría un poco las cosas, pero no dejo de estar embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Aunque, si fuese así, no podría reclamarme nada. Al menos, no podría hacer que yo me sintiese mal. Yo no veo nada de malo en estar embarazada de mi novio, estemos casados o no. Escucharía sus gritos pero me daría igual.

-Entonces, ¿esto sí te hace sentir mal? –me pregunta con un deje de dolor en su voz.

-No, a ver, digo que para mí lo otro estaría bien. Nosotros no hemos hecho las cosas de la mejor manera pero de la otra forma sí. No todo en esta vida se reduce a estar casados para ser padres.

-Ya.

-Rick, -sigo al ver su expresión –no podrás decir que hicimos las cosas bien. Apenas nos conocíamos. Se supone que un hijo es el fruto del amor de dos personas y… nosotros casi no nos conocemos.

Él asiente, parece dubitativo.

-No hicimos las cosas bien, pero no me arrepiento. Y si volviese atrás, sabiendo todo esto, actuaría de la misma manera.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza.

-¿De la misma, misma forma? –inquiero un poco enfadada.

-No, bueno, supongo que cambiaría algunas cosas, pero serían algunos detalles.

Asiento, cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, ahora sí, me voy. Hasta que la loca de mi madre me obligue a ir a presentártela.

Ríe, todavía piensa que exagero.

Me giro para irme pero me coge de la mano haciendo que vuelve sobre mis pasos.

-Kate,… -titubea.

-Dime.

-Me gustaría proponerte algo.

Alzo las cejas confundida.

-Has dicho que si fuésemos una pareja formal… tu madre se lo tomaría mejor, tal vez, podríamos fingir que lo somos –terminó de decir de carrerilla.

Abrí la boca sorprendida sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-¿Qué me dices? –insistió, nervioso.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 13_**

-Sé que tú no quieres nada conmigo ni… bueno, creo que no hace falta que yo te lo diga. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. –Se rasca la cabeza, nervioso. –Solo tendríamos que fingir.

Yo miro al suelo, pensando en si aceptar o no. Sí, eso me podría ayudar para aguantar a mi madre pero qué sería de mí, de mis principios. En qué lugar me dejaría. Además, no es que me siente bien con él aceptar su ayuda…

Rick me está dejando pensar tranquila. No interviene pero no deja de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y no me quita los ojos de encima, por lo que me está poniendo nerviosa y, así, no puedo pensar por muy callado que esté.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías? –pregunto, observando sus ojos azules.

Ahora es su turno de quedarse pensativo.

-Eres la madre de mi hija, futura hija –se encoge de hombros.

-Okay… -digo, haciendo una mueca,

-¿Eso es?

Me tapo la cara con mis manos, frustrada por no saber qué contestar. Hacerme pasar por su novia sería jugar con fuego, pero no, yo no voy a enamorarme de él. Y ahora que lo pienso, me debe hacerme este favor.

-Eso es que sí. –Acepto, finalmente.

Lo veo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues, entonces, tenemos una semana para ponernos de acuerdo y conocernos lo suficiente para no ser pillados.

-Sí –contesto, comprendiendo que esto es un gran error. Y, todavía, no ha empezado.

XXX

Entramos en su casa. Hoy mismo empezados a "estudiar" nuestro teatro. Mi madre es muy meticulosa. Mucho más que yo. Y sé que va a querer saber todo. Por no decir, que se va a fijar hasta en el último detalle. Y lo más importante: va a querer saber por qué no nos hemos casado y nos atosigará con la boda. Querrá que lo hagamos antes de que dé a luz.

Yo solo espero que esté tan conmocionada con las "noticias", en plural, sobre todo, con mi embarazo que no quiera profundizar mucho en mi relación con Rick. Por ahí, sí, estoy perdida.

-Ponte cómoda, voy a ir a recoger a Daniela a lo de la vecina –me avisa.

-Vale.

Siento algo rascarme las piernas. Cuando miro hacia abajo me encuentro con Olaf, que me mira con sus patas de delante echadas en mí, moviéndola para que le haga caso. Me agacho, flexionando las rodillas, y lo acaricio entre sus orejas. Ha crecido bastante en este mes que no lo he visto. Le sonrío y el perro quita sus patas para ponerlas en el suelo. Me mira y menea su cola.

-Ya estamos aquí –oigo la voz de Castle en mi espalda.

Olaf ladra y corre hasta Daniela, que también corre graciosamente hacia él.

-Parece que llevan semanas separados y solo han sido unas horas –me dice Rick, cuando su hija se agacha a abrazar a su perro.

-Es bueno que tengan esta amistad. Él nunca la va a decepcionar ni nada. Nunca tendrá a alguien más fiel a su lado.

-¡Eh! –dice, como si estuviese molesto con mi comentario. Aunque por la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, sé que no lo está. –Me tendrá a mí. Siempre. –Es tal la seguridad y la intensidad en su mirada al decir la última palabra, que yo asiento de inmediato y no soy capaz de contestar.

XXX

-¿Dónde se supone que nos conocimos? –me pregunta, poniéndome un folio en blanco delante y ofreciéndome un bolígrafo. Yo lo miro desconcertada. –Para que lo apuntemos y lo estudiamos. Así, no se nos olvidará nada. –Acepto el bolígrafo y escribo la pregunta.

-¿Dónde sugieres tú? –inquiero.

-No lo sé. Podría ser en el centro comercial, en la calle, en una cafetería… o podemos poner la verdad, que nos conocimos en…

-En una firma de mis libros –termino yo, apartando mis ojos de los suyos cuando lo veo sonreír.

-¿Te acuerdas? –sonríe.

-¿Qué? –finjo que no sé de qué me habla.

-De cuando nos conocimos, con toda la gente que había allí…

-¿Hace cuánto? –pregunto, queriendo dejar la anterior pregunta ahí. No quiero terminar dándole la razón. No me acuerdo de todo el mundo al que firmo un libro y más en una firma con tantísima gente como fue aquella, pero… sus ojos, el azul de sus ojos me llamaron la atención desde que nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Tiene que hacer, a ver, tienes casi 4 meses, 15 semanas de embarazo. ¿Cuánto cree que le gustaría a tu madre que durase nuestra relación antes de que te quedases embarazada?

-El suficiente como para que nos dé tiempo a casarnos, así que...

-Pero puedo suceder –escucho que dice entre dientes, trago saliva.

-1 año, hace poco más de un año que no viene a verme, así que, sería creíble. –Sigo, haciendo que no he escuchado su última frase.

-Bien –dice, solamente, anotándolo en su folio. –Oye, Kate, -deja el bolígrafo encima de la barra de la cocina, donde estamos escribiendo. –Preferiría no decir lo de Daniela, no quiero que se sepa que es adoptada.

-Vale. Si así lo quieres, vale. Yo no diré nada.

-Gracias.

Yo solo asiento, mirando mis anotaciones. Mentiría si dijese que no tengo curiosidad por saber por qué no quiere decir la verdad sobre ese asunto, pero entiendo que debe de ser algo muy personal e importante para él.

-¿Qué más tenemos que tener en cuenta? –inquiero, para romper el silencio que se ha instalado entre nosotros.

XXX

Dos horas después tenemos todas las respuestas que necesitamos para pasar el examen de la visita de mi madre, aunque tengo mis dudas de que esto salga bien. No es solo dar respuestas también es…

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamo al recordar algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se no ha olvidado? –pregunta, mirando todas las preguntas de su folio.

-Lo más importante… -me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué es? –inquiere.

-Que ella siempre se queda a dormir en mi casa y, si se supone que tenemos una relación estable y todo eso, lo normal es que vivamos juntos…

-Por lo que sería un problema, o, bueno, puedo no serlo. –lo miro confundida, sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere o prefiriendo no estar en lo cierto en lo que va decir. –Puedes mudarte el tiempo que se quede.

-No. –Me niego. –Una cosa es fingir que somos parejas y otra muy distinta tener que convivir juntos.

-Kate… es casi lo mismo.

-Casi, pero no lo es.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hemos hecho todo esto para nada? –me enseña el papel pintado por las dos carillas. -¿He gastado dos horas de mi vida para que al final te niegues?

-Yo nunca he tenido claro esto.

-Y yo pensaba que el favor te lo estaba haciendo yo a ti. Aunque parece que es al revés.

-Yo no te lo he pedido. –Digo a la defensiva.

-Lo sé. Solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Con qué intenciones? Porque, seguro, que no son buenas. –He empezado a levantar la voz y Rick me señala a su hija que está al otro lado de la sala dormida con la cabeza encima del cuerpo de Olaf.

-¿Con qué intenciones? –repite, levantando los brazos, exasperado. –¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué intenciones podría tener?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. –Me cruzo de brazos.

-Pues no lo sé. Eres tú la que lo has dicho. Yo solo quería ayudar, pero ya veo que no quieres mi ayuda. –Se levanta de su banco. –Que te vaya bien con tu madre.

Se va, dejando me allí, sentada. Lo veo coger a su hija en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Apoyo mi cabeza en uno de mis brazos, que a su vez está apoyado en posado en la barra. Bufo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

XXX

-Rick –lo llamo cuando lo veo salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué? –se da la vuelta para mirarme, parece cansado.

Camino varios pasos hacia él, dubitativa.

-Lo siento –nada más decir estas dos palabras, agacho mi mirada. No lo hago por vergüenza, sino porque una parte en mi interior no ha parado de repetirme de que no tenía de qué disculparme pero, al final, ha ganado la otra.

Él asiente. Parece satisfecho porque se acerca más a mí.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a mudar?

Yo cierro los ojos y suspiro. Intentando convencerme de que esto es lo mejor.

-Sí, me mudaré. –Digo en un susurro.

-Pues tendremos que prepararlo todo. Te dejaré espacio en mi armario.

-Rick –pongo mi mano en su brazo cuando pasa por mi lado-, gracias.

-No hay de qué. –Me dice con una sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 14_

Estos últimos tres días han sido un auténtico caos. Cosas para aquí, cosas para allí. Comprar un dormitorio para que duerma mi madre en el loft de Castle, que ocupará una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Quería pagarla yo, ya que es por mí por lo que se compra, pero Castle se ha negado. Dice que luego se la quedará él y no sería justo. Después de pelear, algo común entre nosotros, he podido pagar el 25% por ciento. Poco para mí, demasiado para él.

-¿Está todo? –me pregunta, entrado a su habitación, o nuestra habitación, como será en estos días. Aún me da dolor de cabeza pensarlo.

-Sí. –Afirmo, mirando a mi alrededor, viéndolo todo ordenado. Por fin, he terminado de colocar toda mi ropa en el espacio que me ha dejado en su armario.

-¿Has tenido suficiente espacio o...?

-Sí, me ha cabido todo. –Le sonrió con esfuerzo. Estoy muy cansada. Si ya de por sí me siento cansada desde que estoy embarazada, estos días de un no parar me han dejado agotada. Camino hasta la cama y me siento.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-Un poco –miento. No estoy "Un poco" estoy MUY cansada.

Cuando va a decirme algo Olaf entra corriendo en la habitación con un peluche de Daniela en la boca y la niña detrás llorando, intentando alcanzarlo, interrumpiéndolo.

El perro se escapa, del intento de Rick por atraparlo, por la puerta que comunica la habitación con el despacho de Castle. La pequeña se quedó quieta cerca de mí, con uno de sus dedos metidos en la boca, sin dejar de llorar.

Rick fue a buscar al perro para quitarle el juguete.

-Ven, cariño –la agarro de la mano y la acerco lo suficiente para poder cogerla en brazos sin tener que ponerme de pie. Le limpio las lágrimas de la cara con el dedo pulgar y le sonrío. –Tu papi ya ha ido a por él. -Ella no dice nada y yo la abrazo para intentar calmarla y porque, simplemente, tengo ganas de abrazarla.

-Aquí está –dice Rick entrando con el peluche en la mano. Camina hasta nosotros y se lo da a su hija, que se ha separado de mí nada más ver el juguete.

Aunque ha dejado de llorar, todavía se le escapan algunos sollozos.

-¿Qué te parece si te limpiamos la cara y vamos a jugar nosotras? –le sonrío. Acerco mis labios hasta su oído –pero solo nosotras dos, ¿eh? –cuando me separo puedo verla sonreír y, eso, hace que yo también lo haga, porque la sonrisa de un niño es la cosa más bonita que existe.

La bajo de mis piernas y caminos hacia el baño para lavarle la cara y quitarle el rastro que le han dejado las lágrimas. Luego, le quito la coleta deshecha y se la hago bien.

-Ahora sí, ¿vamos a jugar?

-Sí –me dice, dándome la mano y tirando de mí hacia fuera del baño.

XXX

-¿A qué jugamos? –le pregunto cuando ya estamos sentada en su alfombra de juegos.

No dice nada, tan solo me da un muñeco. Río al verlo, es casi más grande que ella. Le cuesta hasta cogerlo.

-¿Quieres que le demos de comer?

-Sí. –estira tanto la "s" que sonrío.

-Vale, pásame el bibi –le pido.

Cuando me lo pasa, sonríe, enseñándome todos sus pequeños dientes blancos.

Tras unos segundos dándole de "comer" al muñeco. Arrugo la nariz y pongo cara de asco.

-Oh, Oh. Creo que alguien necesita que le cambien el pañal. -Alzo al muñeco y señalo con mi dedo índice su culo.

Daniela ríe a carcajadas.

Seguimos jugando con la muñeca hasta que la pequeña se cansa y decido cambiar de juego.

Por el nombre de su perro sé que le gusta la película de "Frozen", así que, busco la banda sonora de la película y elijo una canción. "Do you want to build a snowman?" comienza a sonar en mi móvil.

Para mí sorpresa la niña comienza a bailar nada más escucha los primeros acordes.

Rick, que está en la cocina "haciendo la cena" ríe ante mi desconcierto.

-Solemos bailarla a menudo, bueno, ésa y todas las canciones de la peli.

Vuelvo a posar los ojos en Daniela que mueve su pequeño cuerpo graciosamente al ritmo de la música. No puedo evitar soltar unas carcajadas cuando se agacha meneando su culo.

-Verás –me dice Richard que se ha unido al baile de su hija.

Ahora no solo es Daniela la que baila graciosamente, también lo hace su padre, que, supongo que, baila así por su hija.

Al principio solo se escucha mi risa en el loft pero, luego, se les une la de los dos Castle, que cada vez hacen más tonterías en ese baile.

Cuando esa canción acaba para dejar paso a "For the first time in forever", Rick coge a su hija en brazos y baila con ella como si fuese un baile de esos en la que la pareja baila agarrados.

"In summer" suena ahora y Castle me ayuda a levantarme.

-Baila con nosotros –me invita, yo me niego, meneando la cabeza, pero insiste aunque no consigue que acepte. Sin embargo, Daniela lo logra con tan solo tirar de mi mano y sonreírme.

Me ruborizo cuando noto la mirada de Richard puesta en mí pero, finalmente, me dejo llevar y termino haciendo los mismos pasos de baile que la niña.

XXX

El momento que más temía ha llegado. No se puede retrasar más. Es hora de ir a dormir… con Castle.

Suspiro cuando entro en la habitación, él ha ido a echar un vistazo a su hija.

Despacio, camino hasta el armario para buscar uno de mis pijamas.

-Hey –me dice él cuando entra, yo me giro y le muestro mi ropa de dormir.

-Voy al baño a cambiarme.

-Ok –me dice él, descalzándose.

Creo que nunca en mi vida he tardado tanto en cambiarme de ropa o me he quedado encerrada en el baño tanto tiempo para no tenerme que enfrentar a lo que "hay" fuera.

-¿Estás bien? –oigo la voz de Rick al otro lado de la puerta. –Llevas mucho tiempo. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No –respondo rápidamente. –Ya salgo.

-Vale.

Dos minutos después, tras inspirar profundamente, abrí la puerta, lentamente, y caminé hacia la cama.

En ese momento, entró Castle.

-Fui a por agua –me enseño la botella que llevaba en una de sus manos pero yo no me fijo en el objeto, sino en su torso desnudo.

Carraspeó, haciendo que mis ojos subieran hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de que había sido pillada. Desvié mi mirada y, ahora sí, destapé la cama y me metí dentro.

Instantes después lo hizo Castle a mi lado. Yo estaba de espalda de él y en el filo completamente.

-Puedes ponerte más al centro, no muerdo –bromeó Rick.

Me giré y me moví un poco, haciéndole caso.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día aquí? ¿Mejor o peor de lo que te esperabas?

Hice una mueca con mis labios antes de contestar.

-Mejor.

-Bien –sonrió. –Aunque supongo que tú te imaginabas que sería un desastre total… -reí.- Tu risa me da la razón. –Asentí, era verdad. Yo pensaba que todo sería un completo desastre, pero no. Me he divertido.

-Bueno, compréndeme. Siempre estamos peleando.

Rick gruñe. –Pero eso es porque tú quieres –Abro la boca, sorprendida y él aprovecha para acortar más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Yo no soy la única que discuto. "Dos no discuten, si uno no quiere" –cito.

-Sí –me da la razón –pero tú eres la que empieza. –Lo veo alzar una ceja.

-Claro, ahora todo es mi culpa. –Refunfuño, pegando mi espalda al colchón, quedando boca arriba. Estoy tapada hasta la cintura, así que, Rick, puede ver que mis manos están sobre mi vientre.

Cuando ladeo la cabeza al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de él, lo observo mirando mis manos que están directamente sobre mi piel, por debajo de la ancha camiseta que visto.

Al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, traga saliva y retira sus ojos de ahí.

Me quedo unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Castle tampoco dice nada.

-¿Quieres tocar? –le ofrezco, finalmente. Le dije que lo dejaría participar en el proceso y, por ahora, solo he permitido que venga conmigo a las citas con la ginecóloga.

-¿Puedo? –pregunta, sorprendido.

-Claro. –Me sonríe con sus ojos brillantes, como un niño en el día de Navidad.

Me levanto un poco la camiseta, dejando que mi vientre se viese. Con cautela, como si tuviese miedo de que me arrepintiera, Rick, coloca su mano sobre mi piel. Sin moverla.

Me mira a los ojos y me sonríe.

-Es la primera vez que toca la barriga de una embarazada –me confiesa- ¡Y encima mi hija está dentro! –exclama con tanta ilusión que hace que sonría.

Empieza a acariciar mi vientre, moviendo su mano despacio.

-¿La sientes?

-Solo noto un pequeño cosquilleo. Aún es pronto para sentirla moverse y dar patadas.

-¿Me dejarás…? –por el movimiento de su cabeza sé que se refiera a tocarme el vientre más veces, cuando esos momentos llegue.

-Sí –asiento.

-Gracias –me dice, con una gran sonrisa.

-Es tu hija, también.

XXX

Le doy un pequeño golpe.

-Auch –se queja. -¿Qué he hecho?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo –le advierto.

Ríe entre dientes. A mí se me escapa un bostezo.

-Alguien está cansada –canturrea.

-Es el embarazo y estos días.

-¿Y la edad? –bromea.

-¡Eh! –vuelvo a darle en el brazo.

-Es verdad, eres mayor que yo.

-Solo tres años.

-Sí, pero lo eres –se burla.

Yo rodo los ojos.

-Voy a dormir –me giro, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Rick –digo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Algunos de los momentos de ese día invaden mi mente y sonrío. Ha sido un buen día. Ojalá no fuese todo esto una maldita apuesta para él. Dejo escapar un suspiro para disipar de mis pensamientos ese recuerdo y poder concentrarme en dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya se sabe el motivo por el que Kate se porta así con él y no termina de aceptarlo. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar :) **


End file.
